Crystal Light
by 01blackblind
Summary: Currently being rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, only Hima

Chapter. Konoha

In this shinobi world I was taught peace, hate, love, and death. I was pretty much taught that in my past life also.

I don't remember my past life that much, only that I had two awesome parents who were painters who barely got bills paid on time. Even though the family still held on together they still lost a daughter.

Hima Tori was my given name for this world; I was born in Konoha, Village Hidden in The Leafs.

Though for the past five years of my life I've been traveling with Uncle Jiraiya. He pretty much taught me all the rules of being a Shinobi and trained me like one.

I mostly resembled Uncle Jiraiya in many ways, but mostly by my hair since it was just as white as his. Though he did say I have my mother's eyes.

"What's keeping you Hima?" Uncle Jiraiya asked with a smirk. "I thought you wanted to get to the village today?"

My eight year old self sat down on the ground.

"I'm so tired though!" I whined. "I don't have as much stamina as you!"

"Oh? But you're going to be a Shinobi, then a Sannin!"

"That's legendary to you pervert!" I pointed at him.

Uncle Jiraiya cried, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Your books don't help with that."

"Alright get up get up, I'll get you dango then."

Cheering I caught up with Uncle Jiraiya, and started talking with him about the village.

My Uncle was raised in Konoha and fought in the second ninja war though now he is continuing his journey to find his student.

I always asked him why and he said that student can most likely make a peaceful world, after another ten times I never asked again. It was always the same either way.

It took half of the day to finally reach the village, but it was a beautiful view.

The sun was coming down making Konoha bright.

A mixture of pink, red, and orange, filled my eyes.

"Finally we're here!" I yelled running a head of Uncle.

A chuckle filled my ears.

"Hey wait up on me now! You don't need to be going on a head!"

This village, this is where my mom and dad grew up at. They found love, and had a family for a little while. After five years, I've wanted to come back to this village, and make myself strong like my mom and dad.

My mom and dad died eight years ago. The Nine-tails had gone destroying the village, killing shinobi and citizens everywhere. Including my parents, I was only two months old then, so I never understood about it until Uncle told me.

Still can't be mad at my parents nor the Nine-tails. Mom and dad protected this village for the next generation, including me. Though the Nine-tails, just imagine being trapped inside someone and they just use you. Plus they're the only way to live. If they die you die.

"Come along Hima!" Uncle called to me as he started to walk through the gated getting approval from the guards.

Nodding, I ran up to him grabbing a hold of his hand. Uncle tried to hide his smile but it didn't work.

Though finally, we made it up to the Hokage's office. The old man showed a smile as Uncle brought me in.

"How was the journey?" He asked, still holding that smile.

"It was awesome!" I exclaimed. "We visited so many places, and I was taught some of the academy lessons!"

"Oh really? Jiraiya did you run into any trouble?"

"No not at all! Just went and did my research."

"Pervert."

"What did you say you little brat?"

"You heard me!"

We then did a stare down, which the third just sighed at us.

"Hima, I've been told you want to be a Shinobi. Have you gone through any training?"

"Of course she has!" Uncle patted my head. "Taught her all of the basics."

The third hummed then continued with a smile.

"We shall put you into the academy; you can graduate with the rest of your age in four years."

I cheered as the third and uncle laughed.

"Now Jiraiya, we need to talk."

"Well that's my cue! Bye Hima have a fun time!"

"Bye Uncle!"

He then undid the shadow clone, probably being happy to not answering the third's questions.

"You have quite a family there." The third sighed.

"I know, but I love him!"

_4 years later_

"Congratulations on becoming Genin!" Iruka sensei called this us why others smiled at each other.

I looked from the very back of the room sitting next to Shikamaru.

So this finally the day I get out of this Academy. Trust me I had fun, though I do want a little action now. Even after four years I still can't get use to sitting in a classroom.

"Listen as I call the teams! Usually all Genin teams are only four man but this year we will have a five man team!"

'Oh please do not put me on a team with Sasuke or Naruto please, but mostly Sakura! I can't stand that girl.'

'Well.' Looking over to the left, I see Ino almost fangirling as much as Sakura. 'Just don't put me in her group too.'

"Team Seven is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." Naruto jumps up as Sakura Sulks. "Sasuke Uchiha," Of course now Sakura and Naruto do the opposite. "And Hima Tori."

Naruto and Sakura turn around too look at me, seeing this I waved with a smile.

Of course I have to end up in their team, the trouble maker team.

"Hima you're so lucky!" Ino goes and sighs to me. "You ended up in Sasuke's team!"

"I don't think I am."

"Well you did end up in Naruto's team." Shikamaru smirked at me.

"No Naruto is not the worse or Sasuke." I muttered to him. "It's Sakura; you know how much she is going to be flirting? So much for teamwork!"

Shikamaru laughs at me as Ino goes on about wanting to be in Sasuke's team, earning a comeback from him.

"I feel sorry for whoever ends up in your team."

"Team ten, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara."

"Oh as you were saying!"

"And Choji Akimichi!"

Ino buried her head in her arms.

"I'm worried about her now." I muttered twisting my hair.

As soon as Iruka finished announcing the names we went to lunch break.

I tried to find the others, hopefully getting to eat with each other, like team ten is doing.

With no luck it ended with me eating all by myself, and then trying to find them again. Which I found them, seeing Sasuke running away why holding on to his butt, and Sakura waiting for Sasuke, for the real Sasuke to come back and tell her off.

We really need team work, or we're all going to die.

After lunch everyone ended up back in the class room waiting for their Jounin to come get them.

This of course ended with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I still waiting on ours.

"He's late!" Naruto complained. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto then laughed and grabbed a chalkboard eraser and putting it between the door.

"This is going to be so funny!"

"Naruto! Stop that!"

'My gosh Sakura shut up!'

"You're going to get us in trouble Naruto!" She screeched at him.

"But Sakura!"

"Sakura just let him do it." I told her. "Our sensei is a jounin. He isn't going to care about it."

Sakura groaned at this muttering about me being rude.

Of course a few minutes later a white head appeared in the door only to get the chalkboard eraser to drop on his head.

Naruto started laughing why Sakura why apologizing to our sensei and Sasuke looks unimpressed, disappointed really.

"My first impression," He smiled. "I hate you."

Really, now you just made me dislike you too.

"I guess we're on the same page then." I told him.

Sakura gasps at me.

"She doesn't mean it sensei!"

"Of course I do. I mean every word I say."

He sighed. "Come on now. We're going to the roof."

Silently we followed our new sensei up to the roof, and sat down.

Of course I was near Sakura so I tried to distance myself from her.

It's already bad I'm on her team, but it makes it worse when I have to see her fangirling over Sasuke.

"Now tell us about yourselves." He continued on now looking at the four of us.

"Like what?"

"You know. Your favorite things, what you dislike, hobbies, dreams, stuff like that.

"You go first Sensei." Naruto told him.

"Yeah!" Sakura nodded in agreement. "Show an example."

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I don't want to tell my likes or dislikes, I'm just that type of guy. My dreams for the future are none of your business. Hobbies? "Kakashi hummed. "I have a lot of hobbies."

"He only told us his name!" Sakura told us.

"Thank you for telling us! I never knew that!" I smiled at her.

"Now it's your turn." Kakashi continued. "Starting on the right."

Oh thank goodness I don't have to go first!

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like instant ramen in a cup, oh and when Iruka Sensei treats me to ramen from Ichiraku Ramen! I hate the three minute wait though.

Naruto only focused on Ramen, I smirked.

"My dream is to one day be Hokage, so I can be someone important and then everyone will have to acknowledge me! Oh and my hobbies are pranks I guess."

"Next." Kakashi's eye went to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke had a dark shadow on his eyes. "There are plenty of things I hate, and almost nothing I do like. I can't really call this a dream. But I have an ambition, I will restore my clan and there's a certain man I will kill."

And now I see he is obsessed with revenge. I know his own brother kill his whole entire clan but him. He is never going to accomplish anything with revenge. Or at least that's what Uncle told me.

"And you."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like…." She squealed. "My dreams for the future are…"another squeal.

I silently started to move further away.

"And your dislike?"

"I hate Naruto!"

"What!"

I sighed.

"Okay now you." Kakashi looked at me.

"So if I tell you what I like you'll buy it for me right?"

"What?"

"Like if I tell you I like a certain food you'll buy it for me right?" I huffed.

"Sure."

"My name is Hima Tori. I like dango, rice balls, sushi, soba, rice, udon…"

"Uh; how about your dislikes now?"

I hummed for a moment. What did I dislike?

"Uhh fangirls, people who disturb peace." I started thinking again. "And perverts!"

"Hobbies?"

"Not telling."

"Dreams?"

"My dreams? I can't say it's a dream but an ambition; to be a legendary Sannin!" I smiled. "Though I do have a dream….to have a world of peace where we all understand each other as shinobi….so no more lives have to be killed by this avenging world."

Kakashi hummed at this.

I looked to see Naruto and Sakura looking at me weird, and Sasuke looked like he kind of understood what I was talking about.

"Now that introductions are done, we will start our duties as shinobi tomorrow. " Kakashi spoked.

"Oh what kind?"

"Something the five of us can do. A team survival exercise."

A then talked about how we did that already in the academy which really was all of us being stupid children at the time.

"Well I don't want you to freak out about this but out of the twenty-eight graduates only ten will be Genin and the rest will return to the academy."

My head popped up at this. Well this is new, I never heard of this from uncle!

Seems everyone else had thought almost the same thing.

"Oi oi," Kakashi motioned his hand at us. "Don't freak out over this you still have a chance."

"But we practice so hard to graduate! No way I'm going back to the academy!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could.

"Oi Naruto." I spoke to him. "We still have a chance so."

"Anyway bring all of your shinobi tools, and meet at the training grounds." Kakashi continued.

I got up from the ground and started rubbing the dirt off of myself.

"Oh and don't eat breakfast tomorrow you might puke it up." He smiled and sent four pieces of paper towards us.

Maybe this is what Uncle was telling me about that was going to be hard.

The next day I woke up at four a.m. and eat breakfast, and I mean a big one of course.

As I eat my eggs, I looked around at my apartment. It was colorful with an orange couch and brown pillows. Pictures hung around the house also. Most of them were of Uncle and me.

Some showed us in front of a shop, or a village. Uncle was always smiling like I was the best thing in his life when I was in a picture. I guess I was since he lost his brother and his sister in law.

Though some hung pictures of my mom and dad, one showed the both of them in their teens. My dad's white haired shined next to my mom's red hair, mom was smiling why tugging on dad's arm making him look at the camera with a painful smile on his face.

The next one was of their wedding day. Mom's beautiful wedding dress had brought out her emerald eyes, as dad was in a tux grinning from ear to ear. The scenery showed that it was snowing on that day but they didn't seem to care.

Finally the one and only picture that had me in it was set in spring. My mom was holding me as dad had his arm around mom's shoulders. I was only three weeks since I was born; they had stood outside of our little home. This picture had hung here from as long as I been here, but now it's coming with me.

Since I'm a shinobi, I want them to follow me on my missions. I want them to see me live and hopefully make peace in this world which will happen on way or another.

Today I decided that since I'm not in the academy anymore it was time for a wardrobe change.

I wore a white tank top which had a deep purple jacket over it, containing a diamond on the back of it. A black pair of shorts that went to the knees, my blue shinobi shoes since we didn't get a choice sadly on that, but finally my headband went on my arm.

Yep good to go!

Checking the clock I went and grabbed all of my things, with included putting my hair into a pony tail.

"Well mom….dad…..my adventure starts now!"


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter took me forever to write!**

 **Kanna-yamamoto thank you for the favorite!**

 **Finding Glory Under Shadows, GLaDOS-01, HikariSatsuko and jh5051 thank you for the follows!**

 **This is getting me pumped knowing that people are liking the story! I'll try to update as much as I can!**

 **Note I do not own Naruto, only Hima and her parents.**

Chapter .2. Survival exercise!

At five a.m. we all meet at the training grounds. Naruto and Sakura had seem to be dragging their self's here why Sasuke walked casually over to us.

"Morning Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Of course he only did a nod.

"Morning." I motioned to them all.

Which I got mornings back; only a nod from Sasuke and barely one from Sakura.

We stood there for over ten minutes until finally I said.

"Well I'm going to take a nap."

No one seemed to care so I went over to the tree and leaned up against it finally going back to sleep.

It soon was interrupted sadly.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Two voices echoed.

"I'm here!" I popped up from the sleeping only to see everyone looking at me. "Oh that's right we're not in the academy."

"Now since everyone is a wake, let me explain the exercise. " Kakashi then held two bells in his hand.

Don't tell me this is the test my Uncle took?

"Here are two bells, your job is to try and take it away from me before the time is up. Fail to get a bell no lunch and you get sent back to the academy. Oh and plus you get tied to the tree stump."

Oh so team exercise? This is bad though.

I slowly put my hand to my chin.

How do I get everyone to work together? Naruto is pretty much a person who goes on his own, why Sasuke is always thinking he is superior than anyone else, as Sakura will only follow Sasuke since she is a fangirl.

Sakura will never listen to me, but I can give it a try. Naruto might listen to me though I never been mean to him or anything. I pretty much given up on Sasuke, he goes by his own rules plus he is the lone-.

"Hima!"

"Huh?"

I looked at Kakashi sensei to see him staring at me.

"You know I said go right?"

"Oh you did I didn't notice!"

"Are you going to do what Naruto is doing then?" Kakashi motioned over to Naruto who was already yelling.

"Sure why not?"

"You both are weird you know that?"

"I been told that but I take it as a compliment now!" I smiled as I took out my kunai as Naruto came running over to attack Kakashi sensei.

Which Kakashi started to take something out of his pouch.

"Shinobi fighting lesson number one, taijutsu." With that Kakashi proceeded to pull out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Come on you two! Attack!"

"Why do you have that book?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah why do you have that book?" I almost yelled at him.

"To know what happens in the story, it won't matter either way if we fight like this."

Kakashi that little!

"I'm going to crush you!" Naruto proceeded to throw his punches and kicks at Kakashi failing horribly.

Which after a few minutes Naruto was sent fly from the thousand hears of death technique.

"Naruto you idiot!" I yelled at him.

"So are you going to attack now?" Kakashi motioned to me.

"Of course!" I smiled evilly at him. "Remember that I said I hate perverts? I truly do!"

With that I flung my kunai as Naruto had then sent shuriken at him also.

Nice timing! With that I proceeded to hide with Sakura and Sasuke. Now I need to get them to join me in this team work.

Quickly I went and found Sasuke and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Sasuke!" I whispered with a smile.

He almost jumped when I tapped him.

"Oh it's you."

"Yeah so want to work as a team?"

"No."

"Sasuke you know we can't defeat Kakashi sensei on our own right?"

"I don't need help to defeat him."

"Did you just ignore me?"

Sasuke then threw kunai and shuriken at Kakashi, which he got found out easily so I got out of there as I fast as I could.

Of course I give Sasuke a try and he goes on his own.

Who do I look for now though? Or do I go on my own now?

I looked at my hands thinking of this technique. I was born with a rare technique, crystal release. My mother was born with it also, but she had someone to teach her how to use it, I never was taught how to use mine so up to now and still going; I have never used it.

I'm afraid that I'll mess up and get someone hurt or killed because of it, sadly.

"Sasuke! No!" The yells made from Sakura came.

Wait what's happening? I hopped from tree to tree until I saw Sakura on the ground foam coming out of her mouth.

"Really you fall for this genjutsu?" I muttered as I released it.

Sakura then hopped up, and gave me a glare.

"So since I helped you out wanna work as a team?" I smiled as best as I could.

"No I have to find Sasuke!" With that she ran off trying to find her Sasuke.

This-this b*tch! I tried to help her and then she ignores me for him! Forget team work, forget everything!

With that I pulled out the picture of mom and dad ignoring my surroundings.

"Mom dad I'm sorry I failed you." I muttered to the picture.

After what it seemed like thirty minutes a yell of "Hima come out the test is over!"

Knowing it was the voice of my one eyed sensei I came out to see Naruto tied to a stump, with Sasuke and Sakura sitting on each side of him.

"Now since Hima has finally joined us." Kakashi continued as I sat beside Sasuke, with Sakura giving me the jealous look. "I can say the all four of you will not go back to the academy."

"For real?"

"But the only thing I did was fall asleep."

I saw Sasuke smirking.

Wait for it! There's something weird about this.

"Yes, you will not become Genin and will be permanently be kicked out of the academy." He ended with a smile.

I knew it.

"What but why?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Why? Because you don't deserve to be shinboi!"

With that Sasuke decided this was the perfect time to go and charge at Kakashi, failing horribly as Kakashi went and sat onto of Sasuke why stepping on his head.

"And this is why you don't deserve it."

"Stop stepping on Sasuke!" Sakura screeched.

"Are you thinking that if you became shinobi you could do everything on your own and survive? Why do you think you were put onto teams?" Kakashi asked darkly to us.

"What do you mean?"

"I know someone who knows the answers." Kakashi continued and looked at me.

This had caught everyone's attention, turning around looking at me.

I didn't look into their eyes.

"Don't you Hima?" Kakashi was egging me on.

"Teamwork." I muttered.

"What was that say it louder?"

"It's teamwork!" I yelled.

"Correct that is the answer to the test. The four of you working together to get the bells."

"But Kakashi Sensei! There are only two bells! That means only two of us would pass and the two would fail!"

"Of course that was the purpose of the test to make you fight against each other. To see if you would stop being greedy and work together. And yet you didn't."

Yeah I know Kakashi, I should have tried harder!

"Sakura instead of helping Naruto who was right in front of you, you worried about Sasuke who was far away, plus you ignored Hima's offer of teamwork! Naruto you do everything on your own, even though you and Hima did have a moment of teamwork. Sasuke! You just assume everyone is beneath you and will get in your way, you of course ignored Hima's offer of help! And Hima you understood the test, but never tried hard enough to get everyone to work together! After getting nowhere with Sasuke and Sakura you gave up, you never tried to ask Naruto!"

I grimaced at this. I knew what I should have done but I never trued. Uncle would be pissed at me right now, he taught me about teamwork and what did I do? I mostly ignored it.

"Your duties are done as a team; of course it's good to be able to fight on your own. Teamwork is a important factor! Going out on your own can get your team killed. For example.

Kakashi then pulled out a kunai and put it to Sasuke's neck.

"Sakura kill Naruto and Hima or Sasuke dies!"

"What!" Naruto barked.

I saw Sakura look at me. Oh don't you think about killing me!

"See." Kakashi continued as he got off Sasuke putting his Kunai away. "If a hostage situation turns out like this you will have a tough choice and many will die."

Everyone started to relax as Kakashi walked over to the memorial stone.

Oh that's right; my parents are on that stone.

"Hey I decided that I'll have my name engraved on that stone!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke had made his way back to his spot. Seemed I missed something as I was spacing out.

"They're not just heroes. They're heroes who died on duty."

Naruto's grin then went down.

"This is a memorial even my best friend's name is engraved on here, even Hima knows someone on here."

Everyone stared at me wanting an answer it seems.

"My parents are on there." I grimaced. "They did on the night the nine tails went on a rampage."

With that I knew no more questions were going to be asked.

"I will give you one more chance." Kakashi started again. "Only after lunch, though it will be harder to get the bells. Everyone gets lunch but Naruto."

"What?"

"It's punishment for trying to eat lunch by yourself. Anyone who tried to feed him will fail."

With that Kakashi went off somewhere.

GRRRR!

We looked to see Naruto blushing some with him starting to yell, "I don't need food! I'm not even hungry!"

GRRR!

Yeah right.

Everyone went and got their food, though as I got mine I went to Naruto.

"Huh what you want?"

"I'm gonna feed you. How do you think we can work together if you're on an empty stomach?"

"No you eat I'll give him mine." Sasuke told me, as Sakura went but Kakashi said!

"Sasuke you need to eat though, I know you're hungry too."

"You're hungry too aren't you?" Naruto asked me.

"Oh well I kinda eat breakfast this morning, I huge one at that." I smirked as I opened the bento.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura yelled at me.

"Hey I was hungry, I was told by my uncle it's a very important part of your day."

"Then Naruto can have some of mine too!" Sakura was showing Naruto her lunch.

"Guys eat yours Naruto can eat mine." I continued as I give him some rice.

"Thanks." Naruto mumbled to me.

"How is that fair for you though?" Sakura asked me.

"Fair for me? I eat breakfast, that's enough for me."

Smoke then popped out of nowhere.

"Oh sh*t!" I coughed.

"You guys!" Kakashi started with a scary face then it became a smile. "Pass!"

"Huh?" I mumbled to Kakashi.

"But how?"

"You guys didn't follow my rules, you're a first. Everyone would follow the rules and then fail every time. They were all idiots. Those who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash."

Sasuke smirked at this, with Sakura doing a little girl scream, why Naruto was blushing some.

Kakashi sensei, he is kinda cheesy but cool at the same time.

I started to untied Naruto as Kakashi continued on about how our duties start tomorrow.

Lovely so D rank missions here we come!

"Thanks Hima." Naruto smiled at me as he went to catch up with the rest of team 7.

I horrible feeling then came into my gut, a feeling that made me feel like I shouldn't be here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the favorites:J3al0us.**

 **Thank you for the follows: Amyb11, and BloodWaltz.**

 **Also thank you for both for the follow and favorite: Arianna Le Fay and Neo gen x!**

 **To answer the review about it feeling like a regular OC. Yes I want it to feel like that at first. In the first chapter it is told that Hima barely remembers her first life. I want Hima to remember her past life as she continues her journey as a shinobi.** **Since some events can probably trigger a memory. That is why at the end of the test in the last chapter Hima felt like she shouldn't be there. That of course was one of the triggers. I didn't want it to be like some of the reincarnation fanfics where they remember everything, even their deaths.**

 **Anyway two chapters in one day ^_^ you guys make me want to keep on writing!**

Chapter .3. The start of a horrible mission!

Horns sounded in the distance, voices were going around the street. I was walking down it why holding a purple crystal, putting it in the sunlight to see it shine.

"You really do love crystals don't you?" A girl voiced asked.

I looked straight to see two girls; one had blonde hair with brown eyes. She wore a smirk as she adjusted her headphones. The other girl had orange hair, blue eyes with freckles on her face. She was wearing a shirt that had a cartoon character on it.

"Of course I do!" a voice that sounded of mine came out. "They're so pretty when they shine!"

"Heh! Wanna come watch some anime then? We could watch the newest one!"

Anime what….?

"H*ll yeah!"

"Hey I thought I told you to calm down on the cursing there."

"Sorry sorry!"

My body then stopped at a window and looked at it. A girl with brown hair and emerald eyes stared back at me. She wore some simple wired glasses and a t shirt.

"Hey_, you better hurry up before we leave you!" The blonde girl called to me.

"Coming!"

With that I woke up covered in sweat.

Getting up I went to the bath room to look at myself.

My white hair and emerald eyes, but that girl I saw was she my past self? My first life before I came to this one.

"Oh Tora I missed you! I was so worried!" A decent size woman hugged her cat, which was crying tears.

Poor cat she didn't have a chance.

We were put on another d rank mission to find Tora which of course ended with Naruto yelling.

"Now team seven." The third looked at his list of D rank missions. "Your next duty is babysitting an elder's grandson, shopping in a neighboring village, and helping with the potato digging."

"NO!" Naruto started repeating that word. "I don't want to do anymore of these lame missions I want something more awesome!"

Well it is true I had to admit, this was pretty boring and I want to do something outside the village.

"Naruto!" Iruka started yelling now.

Oh, here comes a yelling competition now.

I started to zone out as they argued. That dream I still can't get over it, I want to know more about my past life. I want to know more about my past self.

"Hima are you listening?" the third asked me loudly.

"Huh?" I looked at him as everyone looked at me. "I have to admit it, no I wasn't. Your lecture was too boring."

"What Hima!" Sakura yelled at me. "Sorry she doesn't mean it!"

"Oh course I mean it! Like I said I always mean what I say! We need a better mission anyway."

"Not you too!" Iruka groaned to me.

I could see the third smirking at my team.

"Okay, I'll give you a C rank mission. It will be a protection mission of a client."

Kakashi had slumped his shoulders in defeat. Oh so our sensei didn't want to do this?

I smirked looking at Kakashi.

"Oh who is it? A princess?" Naruto asked.

"Bring the client in!"

The door then opened to show an old man with a bottle of alcohol it looked like.

"What is this?" He started to complain. "They're a bunch of brats! Especially the shortest one with the stupid look on his face, are they really shinobi?"

"Haha! Who is the one with the stupid look on their face?" Naruto looked at the three of us figuring out that he is of course the shortest. "I'll crush you!"

This old man is pissing me off! I could feel my eye brow twitching.

"My name is Tazuna, I'm an expert bridge builder. I expect protection until I get back to my county and complete the bridge!"

I really don't know if I want this mission any more.

One hour later I went to the memorial stone after getting ready for the mission.

As soon as I got there I saw Kakashi standing at the stone.

"Hey Kakashi sensei!" I yelled at him as I continued towards the stone.

"Oh Hima, here to see your parents?"

"So you're not going to be late for this mission right? Or do I have to drag you along with me? And yeah here to see my parents before we go."

I stood beside Kakashi as I looked for my parents' names as always. It took a moment for Kakashi to talk to me again.

"Hima do you hate the nine tails after that night?"

"No." I muttered. "I can only blame it on us; we did so much to it. We never gave him a chance to become friends or even our comrade. I can't blame my parents for their deaths either before you ask."

Kakashi remained silent as I continued.

"They protected this village for my generation and so on. They wanted this village to live on and it is. To me as long as this village is still standing, my parents are here as well. I know this might sound rude but….."

"Hm?"

"Who was your friend who died in battle?"

It took him a minute before he spoke. "Obito Uchiha."

"A Uchiha? I'm sorry Kakashi sensei I could never imagine you being friends with a Uchiha!"

"Oh we weren't at first." Kakashi chuckled. "It took time but eventually we became friends. Now let's go to the gate don't want to be late for our first C rank mission."

"Okay."

We made it to the gate in ten minutes, luckily not being late so neither Naruto nor Sakura yelled. Though it seemed Naruto was going to start the fight with Tazuna.

Naruto was barking at him about going to be Hokage and Tazuna of course never believed it was going to happen.

"Hey old man." I called to Tazuna. "Your life is in our hands right now so stop underestimating us!"

"Yeah that's right!" Naruto followed.

With that we started down the road, hopefully we can get to the wave county in a day.

"Hey Tazuna you're from the wave country right?" Sakura started to question.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Kakashi sensei do they have ninja in their country too?"

Oh great well we know who the chicken it right now.

"No, not in the wave country."

"Isn't it the mist that protects the country?"

"Yeah." Tazuna butted in. "You studied a lot didn't you?"

"No, I've been there before, though I was only four at the time."

Tazuna and I started talking about this why Kakashi was talking about the kages.

Whatever, my uncle is strong and he isn't even a kage. He has to be close to the hokage's level by now.

"You just all doubted the Hokage didn't you?"

"No!"

"Actually I did." I admitted to him. Sakura then came to cover my mouth quick.

"Stop saying what you think out loud!"

"As if you can say anything." I muttered to her.

"Anyway don't worry. There won't be any shinobi combat in this mission."

Sakura started to relax as he said that.

"Wow you're such a chicken Sakura."

"Hey!"

Sound of chains filled my ears, I turned around quickly to see that two shinobi had gotten their chains around Kakashi, pulling it until his body was torn apart.

What no! Kakashi is much stronger than this; he-he is not that weak to die so easily!

"One down, five more to go." One of the men said.

Before I knew it Sasuke was already on the move as I pulled out my kunai and started to guard Tazuna.

"Whatever you do stay behind me." I told him. "If I die, I die end of story."

I noticed that Sakura came up beside me as Sasuke had kicked both shinobi in the face breaking the chains.

With that though they came charging to where Sakura and I were.

"Get ready!" I started to pull out more kunai.

Before I could even do anything Sasuke had gotten in front of us, and Kakashi then appeared and got both of the shinobi passed out.

Man I thought I was going to have some action!

"Sorry Naruto for not helping you out right away, you got injured. I didn't think you would freeze up like that." Kakashi then eyed us. "Well done Sasuke, you too Sakura and Hima."

Oh wow thanks! I really wanted to be complimented for doing nothing!

I noticed Sasuke was trying to start a fight with Naruto. Calling him a scaredy cat and giving him a smirk.

"Naruto save it for later, their claws were soaked in poison. We'll need to get it out quick."

"I could do that I think. I know some about medical ninjustu!"

"Alright, Tazuna we need to talk now."

 **Well this took me a bit but got it done. I hoped you enjoyed the little bit of the Kakashi and Hima moment. Since they appeared in the same situation. Anyway hopefully I'll have the next chapter out in a day or two.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto or I would be rich.

Chapter .4. The demon?

"So they're Chuunin from the hidden mist." Kakashi spoke after tying them up. "Mist shinobi always keep on fighting until the end."

We all stood around them as they asked Kakashi how he read their movements. Which in truth was stupid, it hadn't rained in days and it was sunny too. Why would a puddle be there, I don't know. Really they just didn't use their brains.

"We didn't know shinobi were after you." I started to listen in again. "We were told there would be gangs and thieves. This has now become a B-rank mission."

That was true. This was only supposed to be a simple mission to protect Tazuna until the bridge it finished, but now something bigger is going to come if we continue. This is so-.

"Troublesome." I muttered why scratching my head.

"Oh even Hima agrees!" Kakashi motions to me.

"Well yeah this mission is only going to get harder as we go." I told him as Tazuna and the rest of team seven looked at me. "I bet you a rich man is coming after Tazuna."

Tazuna's gaps at me.

"See!" Sakura then butted in. "We aren't ready for this mission! Let's quit, plus Naruto has a wound!"

"This is a bit much; I guess we can go back to the village to treat Naruto."

"Hey! Did you not just listen to me a while ago? I said I could hea-!"

Blood went everywhere around Naruto as he stabbed the wound.

"Naruto you're making it-!" I started again but a voice came in my head.

"Stop! Let him speak!"

"With this kunai, I'll protect the old man! We're continuing the mission!" Naruto grinned.

"Uh Naruto it's good that you're releasing the poison, but you'll die if you lose any more blood."

Of course Naruto then started to panic, saying he can't die at this age.

"I could heal it for you!" I chimed in starting to make my way in front of Naruto.

"No no." Kakashi got in front of me and started to wrap a bandage around Naruto's hand. "I got this one."

What? I huffed as I watch him do it. I could heal it though! It could have been gone with not even a scar on it! It felt as if he was h..i..d..i..ng something from me. What was so special about Naruto that he had to hide him from me?

"Kakashi, that girl was right." Tazuna started speaking to us. "A super dangerous man is after my life."

"And who is that?"

"You probably heard of him, Gatou. He is a wealthy shipping magnate."

"Oh!" I jumped up from staring at Naruto's hand. "I know him! He is nasty business! His company is huge, and it's usually illegal items that he sells."

"Correct, this bridge is going to mean a future for my country. No one in my country has money, not even the feudal lord! I understand if you want to quit this misson. Though if I die my ten year old grandson will cry for a few days and my daughter will hate the Konoha! But it won't be your fault though!" He laughed at the end.

He is totally putting the blame on us!

With that we were given no choice but to go with Tazuna to the wave country.

It took about twenty minutes or so before we made it to a boat where a man stood there.

"Hey Tazuna!"

Of course Tazuna waved back and before I knew it we were on the boat.

I sat right beside Sasuke since I didn't want to sit beside either Naruto or Sakura. Knowing Sasuke he'll be quiet the whole entire ride until we hit ground again.

It seems like hours of silence and a little bit of talk from Tazuna and Kakashi sensei. I was enjoying the fact that Kakashi was hating every minute of this mission.

"Wow it huge!" Naruto's voice woke me up from my day dream.

I looked around to see the bridge, that sucker is huge!

"Hey be quiet! Why do you think we are hiding in the mist and not using the engine?"

Quickly the loud mouth put his hands over his mouth.

As the man was telling Tazuna we were going to be there soon, I wondered if the country still looked the same. Probably not considering the country now is as poor as crap.

"Wow!" A village appeared in front of us, looking so pretty even with the country being poor.

Tazuna and the man spoke their last few words to each other before we continued on with our journey.

After walking for a few minutes, I started to enjoy the peaceful journey, even if it is going to be dangerous.

"There!" Naruto yelled.

I almost jumped when he yelled and threw a shuriken in the bushes.

"Heh! Just a rat!" Naruto started trying to act cool which was not working.

Sakura screeched at Naruto and Kakashi was telling Naruto it was not a toy.

"Naruto, please don't ever do that again." I smiled evilly at him as I pulled a kunai out. "Or you might die in your sleep."

"Yes ma'am." He saluted me.

"There!"

"Naruto stop!" Sakura continued to screech why hitting him on the head.

"You better have one eye open tonight!" I yelled along.

Why this was going on Kakashi had already gone to the spot where the shuriken was thrown only to see a white rabbit horrified.

"Naruto, you almost killed someone's pet!" yelling I grabbed the rabbit from Naruto who had been saying sorry to it.

"Someone's pet?" Sakura question me. "You mean a wild animal right?"

"Uh no, I mean what I perfectly said Sakura! Its spring they don't stay white in the spring!"

"Oh!"

"And I thought you were book smart."

"Everyone get down!"

We jumped onto the ground ducking as a huge a*s sword came smashing into a tree. A man had then landed onto the handle of the sword. One eye looked at us with the darkest expression I have ever seen.

"Well the hidden mist's missing-nin Zabuza Momochi. Everyone get back, this man is on a whole another level." With that Kakashi finally took his headband off his one eye.

"Oh the Sharingan Kakashi, the old man is mine."

Sharingan? I remember reading about one time, but it's only from Sasuke's clan which is dead only him and his both have the sharingan now! How could Kakashi possibly have it?

"Protect Tazuna and do not enter this fight." Kakashi said telling us before he finally opened his eye.

I looked to see a red eye and three like commas. So this is the sharingan! This is going to be awesome I'm finally going to see some real action!

Mist started to fill the air and get thicker, crap I'm blanking out again.

"Eight choices, liver, lungs, spine, neck vein, brain, kidneys, heart, and…."

I couldn't hear the last part but I know this man he means business. A chill then filled the air.

"Crap I'm shaking." I muttered as it started to happen.

"Sasuke don't worry, I'll protect you guys. I'll never let my comrades die."

A thought then appeared in my head, but his best friend died. That's one of his comrades that died.

Before we knew it Zabuza had gotten into our little circle, quickly I pushed Tazuna out of the way as everyone else was practically pushed out.

I noticed that Kakashi had stabbed Zabuza only for it to be a water clone, with Zabuza coming behind Kakashi also slashing a water clone.

"Don't move." Kakashi stated to Zabuza as he put the kunai to his neck. "It's over."

Zabuza then started laughing. "It's over? You don't get it! You can never defeat me like this!"

Yes this is most definitely not over, that laugh the look in his eyes. He means business and he isn't leaving until one Tazuna is dead or two if Zabuza himself is dead.

After that moment of talking it didn't take long before the water long disappeared and only a few more moves before Kakashi himself was captured.

Now this had shocked me, the Kakashi who was in the bingo book got captured by a missing-nin!

"Heh wearing those headbands and acting like Shinobi." Zabuza made a water clone appear. "Only when you are in my hand book can you be called Shinobi."

He then disappeared into the mist only to kick Naruto.

"Tazuna." I muttered to him.

"Huh?"

"Whatever happens I'm going to protect you, even if I die."

"Take Tazuna and run!" Kakashi started to yell at us. "He is too strong for you!"

Run away? Why? When you run away nothing good happens.

"And be like brats and run away for our lives?" I yelled at Kakashi. "I know we're Genin but I know what I signed up for! I will risk my life to protect Tazuna, this is our mission and I'm not leaving you here!"

'Yeah like you did before.'

Naruto then started to yell as he charged at Zabuza.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

His headband! I looked at where it was laying; it had somehow got knocked off his head.

Zabuza proceed to hit him once again making Naruto slide on the ground all the way over to Sakura and Sasuke.

"What are you doing? We're Genin we have no chance against him!"

Sakura you're so stupid.

I was about to interrupt until the voice spoke in my head again.

'Shush let them speak. I love this part so much.'

Huh? What?

I almost grabbed my head as that voice came once again.

"Hey no brow freak." Naruto spoke to Zabuza as he started to put on his headband. "Put this into your handbook, that the man to one day be Hokage will be Naruto Uzumaki!"

"Sasuke listen I have a plan."

"Heh team work?" Sasuke almost laughed at it.

"Let's get wild!"

"What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled at us. "Run away! Our mission is to protect Tazuna!"

"Uh old man?" Naruto turned around to look at Tazuna.

"This wouldn't have happened if I didn't tell you guys to come with me." Tazuna spoke with a clear voice. "I'm not going to say I have a desire to live so much that I'd stop you. So go all out. Plus she told me she would protect me."

He pointed at me.

"Yeah and I'm going to do that too."

As the boys spoke I started to get my hand sign ready.

"Sakura get over here too." I told her.

"Huh?"

"Hurry!"

"I haven't completely mastered this yet but," I then started doing my hand signs. "Crystal release: barrier!"

Suddenly a color of red filled my eyes as a whole barrier came around us.

"Oh a crystal user." Zabuza looked at me. "Rare to see any these days."

Naruto and Sasuke had stop to look at me in wonder.

"Wow!" Sakura looked amazed as much as Tazuna. "This is amazing."

"Yeah but it won't last for long if it gets bad."

The boys then started to get ready with their plan, but of course we had to listen to his back story.

Which I proceed to ignore until Sasuke was hit in the gut by Zabuza's clone.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out looking like she wanted to run to him.

"Sakura!" I yelled at her. "Don't you dare even try to get out of here or even try to get in their way!"

I was not starting to get wobbly; crap this took so much chakra.

"Hima!" I turned my head to see Sakura looking at me with a worried look. "Are you okay? You look like you're about to collapse."

"Yeah I fine." I huffed out. "Worry about Tazuna right now then later you can worry about me."

The loss of chakra was now hitting me hard; I couldn't really hear or see what was going on. All I knew was that I had to protect Tazuna.

"Kakashi sensei!" I somehow heard Sakura yell with joy.

So I'm guessing he got freed.

After another five minutes of not being able to see or hear too well I saw a body fall, with that I released the barrier I made, collapsing onto my hand and knees.

"You're right he is dead."

Wait what's happening? I can't really stay awake.

Someone had then bent down to my level. A big hand on my back, yeah not Sakura.

"You did a good job." Tazuna told me.

"Thanks I breathed out."

With that I finally blacked out.

 _I was in a store this time. Looking around I saw it was paint shop._

" _Lauren dear, which one do you think I should get?" A woman came up to me. She had the same brown hair and emerald eyes as me._

 _Was she my mother?_

" _Earth to Lauren hello?"_

" _Huh oh uh." I looked to see she was hold two different paint brushes. Pointing to the one in her left hand, she grinned and added it to the basket._

" _We'll go over to your favorite store after this okay."_

" _Okay."_

 _What was going on? Was this a past memory I liked or something?_

 _A little glow then caught my eye. I looked over to my right to see a red crystal shining in the light._

" _Mom can I have this?"_

" _Hm? Yep just put it in here! You do love crystals though."_

" _Yeah I really do!"_

 _ **A.N: This took me way too long to write! This was really a struggle for me, but I want to start making each chapter longer as we go. Hopefully up to 5k-10k each one.**_

 _ **Until next time ^_^**_


	5. Chapter 5

So 7,090 words wow! That's a lot.

Thank you for the favorite/follow AlexaIrina!

And thank you for the follow Shedemonica!

As always I only own Hima and her parents of course! If I owned Naruto I would be rich.

Chapter .5. Wait he is alive?

 _A smell hit my nose, a smell of blood. Slowly opening my eyes I look to see a girl lying on the floor, blood all around her._

 _A man that looked to be around thirty years old stared at the girl._

" _Come now, you can't die on me that early!" He grinned as the knife finally came out into my view._

" _Screw you!" She puffed out. "You can go kill yourself after this!"_

" _Oh but where would be the fun in that? I can't kill if I'm dead myself!"_

" _They'll find you! And you'll be killed! No one will keep you alive not even prison!"_

 _The man then sighed and grabbed the girl by her hair, I had then realized this was the past me, my past life._

" _Now you're getting annoying. It's not fun unless you scream out in pain and beg for your life."_

" _Never going to happen." She then spat blood in his face._

 _The scene then ended with the man bringing down the knife into her heart._

Voices were filling my ears.

Can I finally hear again?

"And so Zabuza is alive!"

"What do you mean?"

Oh that Naruto's yell mixed in with Sakura's.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tazuna sitting by the left side of me.

"Oh?" Tazuna questioned seeing me awake. "Feel any better?"

"Hm?"I held out the hm, as I sat up rubbing my eyes. "Yeah, just drowsy."

"Well look who woke up." Kakashi voice entered my ears.

I turned to my right to see Kakashi sitting up in his futon with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke around him.

"Morning." I yawned.

"As I was saying." He continued after a moment. "Yes Zabuza is alive, that 'hunter-nin' only put him into a death like state, but only to save him."

Huh Zabuza was supposedly dead? When did this happen? Oh right I could barely hear or see when it happened.

"You guys will receive training."

"Huh? Why?" Sakura questioned him like an idiot.

"Well he is our sensei." I spoke trying to not yawn which failed.

"But what's a little training going to do? Even Kakashi sensei struggled against Zabuza!"

"Sakura, who saved me why I was struggling?

Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura didn't do anything but whine throughout the whole fight.

"You have grown up, especially you Naruto. Though we do have a mystery in our hands." Kakashi looked at me.

"What? Did Naruto or Sakura draw on my face?"

"No your crystal technique; Why didn't you tell anyone in our team?"

"Because it dangerous to use and to talk about really."

"What do you mean by dangerous?" Naruto had gotten on the right side of me.

Of course now I have to answer it or this knuckle head won't leave me alone.

I sighed. "Well it's the Tori's clan technique, the Tori clan was born with it so they could usually master it by the time they were twelve. People from other villages wanted this power, since if you wanted to use the crystal technique you have to start at an early age and train for twenty years before you can master it. So the Tori clan was then basically captured and massacred. The only ones alive were ten people including my mom. They headed to the leaf village and were safe in there. But I don't have anyone to teach me, I only have a simple scroll that haves all of the techniques in it; which I was given by my uncle, who is not part of the Tori clan."

Everyone took this in for a moment before Naruto spoke again.

"So does that mean you're the only one alive in your clan?"

"Yep, the one and only I think the last ones alive died ten years ago." I did a little peace sign at the end.

"You are one big mystery." Kakashi sweat dropped at me.

"Why thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment." Sasuke finally spoke.

"I'll just take it as one then."

We then spoke about training until a little boy had come in saying 'that's not fun.' Which appearntly his name is Inari, the grandson of Tazuna and son of Tsunami; A woman who is the daughter of Tazuna I had learned just then. Of course Inari had to put his two senses into it saying we were going to die if we don't get out of here. Naruto had to make a comment that we were going to win, which included the boy to retreat to his room. Only later after I followed Naruto who was going to give Inari a yell or two had I figured out the boy was crying why muttering 'father'. Luckily Naruto had a heart to leave the boy alone, which I was surprised.

Before I knew it we were in the woods getting a lecture from Sakura about Chakra. Which I ignored, I really didn't want to hear this anymore. I just want time to get this anger and sadness out of my body now. Ever since that memory of my past self came in my dream, I been pissed and felt like crying. I wasn't going to it here though not in front of them they wouldn't understand why I would be crying.

And now we were being told that we would learn how to properly use our chakra by,

"Well tree climbing!" Kakashi told everyone.

That's right tree climbing. I mastered this a long time ago with Uncle Jiraiya! I only need to prefect the walking on water.

"You'll be climbing without your hands."

"How?"

Thanks for the question Sakura.

Kakashi with his crutches started walking up the tree up preforming a hand sign.

The rest of team seven but me stood impressed, why I stood there with a bored look.

"Wait a minute! How is this going to make us stronger?" Sakura yelled.

"Here's the main part, now listen closely-."

Not again! This time I sat myself on the ground with my hand under my chin. No way was I going to listen to this again, I only listened the first time because uncle would pester me about it.

Kakashi then threw down four kunai.

"It seems Hima can do the tree climbing exercise perfectly since she didn't listen to me."

The of team seven looked down at me, Sakura with a oh-your-in-trouble-face, Naruto was still trying to process everything Kakashi had just told him, and Sasuke could care less about me.

"Yeah I mastered this a long time ago!" I got up and grabbed the kunai. "My uncle taught me before I even came to the Konoha!"

"This is going to be a piece of cake!" Naruto then yelled grabbing a kunai like me. "I'll have this mastered before noon!"

Mhm, no you won't. It's going to be hard for you with all that chakra you got.

"Why don't you two stop bragging and go pick a tree already." Kakashi gave us the bored look.

After putting the chakra to my feet going last of course after Naruto had fell on his head, and Sasuke only getting half way up; this lead to Sakura being the only one up there.

"Looks like the best chakra control is Sakura; Hima I thought you mastered this?"

"I have just haven't went yet."

"Go on try."

"Okay okay don't hurry me."

I walked up the tree perfectly as I got to the top of it I went on to a branch and stood on the bottom of it just like Kakashi.

"And now Hima also."

Thanks.

"Wow not only does Sakura know a lot chakra; she also has good stamina and chakra control. She is the closest to being Hokage, and the Uchiha isn't worth much either." Kakashi smiled.

"Shut up sensei!"

Wow he knows how to push some buttons.

I noticed then that Naruto had looked at Sasuke as Sasuke did the same. Now a rivalry has started.

Jumping down from my branch I walked over to Kakashi.

"Hey can I go train somewhere else!" I asked with a smirk.

"Sure just don't go out too far."

"Of course!" I did a wave as I walked off.

Yeah I was going to go like five to ten minutes away from here so I could get all of this off my shoulders.

When I reached a clearing I made crystals come to my hands forming a type of weapon. Now this took less chakra since it was little but it still took half it.

Going to a nearby tree; that poor tree. I started punching it. This was for me dying in the past, this was for me being stupid to get killed in the past, this was for the man who killed me, this was for leaving my past parents, and this was for leaving my friends!

Nobody POV 

Naruto and Sasuke had to go and retrieve Hima because of course Kakashi had decided he and Sakura were going to go back to Tazuna's house for breakfast.

Both of them hated this, Naruto wondered why he had to have Sasuke with him. And Sasuke pretty much thought the same way.

As they made it to a certain part of the woods, they saw red crystals everywhere. Now this had caught their attention. They quickly started to walk quicker in the woods to where they finally found Hima punch a tree with crystals all around her hands. As they watched they noticed not only that tree was being punched but the others had as well. Five trees laid on the ground.

As soon as the girl had gotten the other tree to fall, she yelled. It was loud like she was frustrated at the world. They never heard her yell that loud not even in the academy.

"I'm so pissed! Why? Why? _Why_?" She yelled as she started on another tree. "I'm so _useless_! I need to get _stronger_! I can't be weak! I can't drag anyone down with me!"

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the girl in wonder. She never really admitted her feelings to anyone in the team. Hima would only hold it in and do something like a smile or a peace sign.

The two let it continue for another five minutes until they saw the girl started panting finally. Hima had her hands on her two knees, her sweat had hidden the tears that she held in.

"That….That felt good." She panted rubbing the sweat that poured down her chin.

"Hey Hima, time to go eat!" Naruto then came running in.

"Oh, already? Alright I'm coming."

Back to Hima's POV

When we finally made it back to Tazuna's house; everyone that was at the table, stood at me shocked.

"What do I smell or is there something on my face?"

"Hima you went a little overboard." Kakashi told me.

"What? No I didn't! Silly, no way I went overboard!"

"Then why does it look like you're about to collapse?" Kakashi leaned against a wall.

It was true without Naruto and Sasuke I probably would of collapse by now.

"Not enough sleep?" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Uh-huh."

"Go take a bath and change your clothes!" Tsunami came at me like a wave; she almost had a demonic look on her face.

"Okay!" I feared for my life so quickly going to the bathroom and taking a quick bath and change of clean clothes, I came back five minutes later.

"What training were you doing anyway?" Tazuna asked me as soon as we finished breakfast.

"Oh chakra training, I don't have enough chakra and stamina and I really don't feel like passing out again from using a crystal technique."

"You're still going overboard." Kakashi motioned to me with the bored look.

"I'm not going to get stronger if I don't train!"

With that I ended up having to stay with Tsunami saying I needed to rest since I trained to hard this morning. I helped Tsunami with some of the chores though so I didn't waste my time doing nothing.

The next morning I got up early, eat a little something, and then went out into the woods to where I was practicing yesterday. I needed something I could do range; looking through the scroll I found a technique called crystal needles. The scroll said it's a ninjutsu and it's also long ranged. This was perfect!

I practiced almost all day until I noticed the sun had started to go down. Walking slowly out of my training ground I saw Naruto and Sasuke still trying to get the tree climbing down.

Oh man they're still on this? So much for having chakra control; they have too much of it!

"What the h*ll is your problem? Don't you see I'm trying to focus?" Naruto's yells caught my attention.

"Well.." Sasuke started and then was blushing. "Wha….what did Sakura tell you?"

The Sasuke Uchiha was blushing, oh my gosh! If only I had a camera I could make a fortune off those pictures!

Naruto looked confused at first and then smirked at him.

"I'm not telling you!"

I held in a laugh as the boys stared at each other.

Their rivalry is hilarious! Yep this will make it interesting now.

Not only did it happen during training it also happened why eating.

The both of them eating food so quick it made me want to barf watching them.

Tazuna was talking about how fun it was with everyone here and I started to talk about how it was always fun with people around.

I then heard voices of puking only to see that Sasuke and Naruto were in fact puking; Sasuke was right beside Inari and me.

"Hey Sasuke if you're going to puke do it over where Sakura is sitting not near me and Inari!" I yelled as Sakura yelled to them to stop eating if they were going to puke it out.

"No I must eat." Guess who.

"Yeah we have to no matter what. We have to get stronger."

I sighed. "I really don't want to smell your puke nor does anyone else. You're going to be cleaning it up."

The two seemed to slump their shoulders after hearing that.

After dinner Sakura had went up to a picture of Tazuna, Tsunami, and Inari smiling. The picture did have a tear, as if they wanted to remove a person.

"Inari was staring at this all through dinner, why is there a tear in it?" Sakura started with the questions.

That girl asks why too many questions.

"It's my husband."

"And the man called the hero of the city." Tazuna spoke now softly.

Inari had quickly gotten up leaving the room as his mother called out to him, following the poor boy.

"What's wrong with Inari?"

I could tell this feeling in the air. Inari had lost this person; it was a close person too.

"Inari had a father, they weren't blood related but they were very close. Like a real father and son, Inari would even laugh and smile back then." Tazuna's body shook as tears filled his eyes. "Until that incident with his father happened, Inari changed. "

We were then told the story of how Inari's dad had come and saved Inari from drowning. His father had taught him the way of courage in his way. His father's name was Kaiza; which was a pretty nice name to me. Tazuna continued about how Kaiza became part of the family since Inari lost his father before he could get to know him. Kaiza even saved the village from the flooding, it was like he was a hero, but them everyone in the village he was a hero. The Gatou came killing Kaiza with that ended the story.

I smile. "Kaiza sounded like a good man."

Tazuna stared at me with shock.

"Wha-?"

"I only think of the good times, none of the bad ones. The bad memories only bring up pain and misery. I don't have any of my parents but I do have some of my uncle."

"Ow!"

We looked to see that Naruto had fallen down.

"Naruto what are you doing?"

"If you are thinking of training, take the day off. You released too much chakra. You too Hima, I know you're over doing it still."

I huffed at this. It's my training so what leave me alone!

"I'm going to prove it. I'm going to prove that heroes exist." Naruto spoke as he left the room.

Something when Naruto spoke those words made me believe him. Naruto made me want to follow him, made me want to follow him and see a wonderful future.

" _Lauren come on down for breakfast!" My past mother's voice rang in my ears._

 _I looked around to see my past self as a little five year old. Her tiny legs carried her as fast as she could. When she finally reached down stairs, immediately she went to hug her mom's legs._

 _Mom chuckled at this._

" _Go sit down I'll have it on the table in a minute."_

 _With a cheerful okay the girl went and sat at the table swinging her legs as she waited._

 _Not a minute later mom came and sat a pancake down on the table; it was topped with strawberries and cream._

" _Go ahead eat up!" She smiled at her child._

 _Steam was coming out of it and it looked fluffy. It made me want it._

Sitting up I looked at my hands, I felt as if I just ate that pancake. I wanted that pancake; I wanted my past mom's cooking. She always made the best pancakes in the world! Holding in a sob, I got up and started getting dress since Sakura was still a sleep on her futon, snoring her head off.

I noticed something this day too, Sakura has been useless this whole entire mission. It's been more like a vacation to her now. Well ever since we got to Tazuna's house. Before that she was only worrying about shinobi coming to attack us. And now since she got the tree climbing exercise down, she's been acting like she is superior to everyone else! Yeah I heard from Tazuna that she said that since she had to 'guard' him.

After getting ready and walking to the kitchen I saw Kakashi had already ate and it was just Tazuna, Inari, Sasuke and Tsunami eating.

"Morning." Kakashi spoke to me.

"Yeah morning."

I sat right beside Inari and started to eat the food that had been sat out for me. I also thanked Tsunami for getting me tea.

"Ah." Came Sakura's voice no later as soon as I started to eat.

"Naruto didn't come back last night?" Tazuna asked us.

"He's been climbing trees since you told him that story." Sakura rubbed her eyes as she sat down at the table. "He may have used too much chakra and died by now."

Hey! So much for being nice to Naruto your teammate! You're already declaring him dead!

"I hope he is alright! A child in the woods all alone at night!"

Thank you Tsunami for being concerned, our teammate doesn't seem to be.

"Don't worry! Naruto is stronger than you think." Kakashi smiled at her.

"I don't know."Sasuke spoke up. "Wouldn't surprise me if he was dead. That idiot."

"No Naruto is way stronger then that!" I spoke after finishing up my bowl of rice. "You don't give him enough credit."

"I'm going for a walk." Sasuke spoke not even a minute later.

"But we just started eating!" Sakura looked at Sasuke's plate. "So fast!"

"No you took your sweet time this morning." I muttered to myself.

I swear Inari was staring at me after that, I guess it was because I cared about my teammate or at least showed that I care about my teammate.

After another day or training on my own again and working on another technique we all but Naruto it seems went to bed after dinner.

After breakfast the next day, Kakashi, Sakura and I walked to the woods, trying to find Naruto and Sasuke.

"Where's Naruto?"

"He left by himself again." Kakashi held on to his crutch looking around.

"I'm starting to worry, I know Naruto has a lot of chakra but you can still die from releasing so much." I muttered looking around also.

"Yeah and Naruto skipped breakfast again, and Sasuke hasn't returned from his walk."

"Oh I thought you knew where Sasuke went since you're like his stalker."

"I am not a stalker!"

As soon as Sakura finished her words a kunai came in front of us. Looking up we saw Naruto laughing at the fact he climbed up a gigantic tree.

I whistled at that.

"What do you think?" Naruto yelled. "Look how high I can climb!"

"Impressive Naruto!" I encouraged back.

With that Naruto was standing up until suddenly he almost fell. Knowing how long the fall would be it would kill him.

Of course Kakashi can do anything yet and Sakura and yelling her head off, plus I won't make it on time.

"Just kidding!" Naruto then yelled as he had his feet on the bottom of the branch. "You fell for it!"

"You scared me you idiot!" Sakura squealed.

"Naruto, please don't scare me again like that!"

Before we knew it Naruto's feet had disconnected from the branch.

"Naruto stop showing off!" Sakura yelled as he started to scream.

"He isn't showing off! He is falling!"

"You moron." Sasuke had showed up right in time to grab Naruto's ankle.

I sighed in relief; at least Sasuke won't let Naruto die like that.

Later on during the day I continued at my spot trying to master down crystal armor. It was pretty tough, if I put too much chakra into it, it would burst, if I put too little it would not be strong. I had to put in the right amount.

I continued to practice this all night, and I somehow ended up fast asleep. The birds chirping; hearing a good melody. Yeah they're happy today.

A realization then hit me.

"I'm going to get a lecture by Kakashi sensei."

Which I was right, well half right. The lecture was from Tsunami as I entered the house. I was being told off since I was a girl and there are nasty people out there and it's very dangerous for me. I would have laughed if it wasn't for the fact that Tsunami would probably cut my head off.

After obeying to Tsunami's orders (taking a shower and such.) I came back to the table and ate. Later I was told that today we would be going to the bridge with Tazuna. Kakashi was trying to tell me that I would be staying but I gave him the death stare, which in return he let me do what I wanted to do.

"Goodbye!" Kakashi spoke to Tsunami as we walked out the door. "Please take good care of Naruto."

It had seemed that Naruto had finally reached his limited. It was quite shocking since he always seem to be full of energy.

Too bad Naruto couldn't come though he would of love this, getting to see the bridge and all.

I spoke too late. As soon as we got there, we say Tazuna's workers lying on the ground, bleeding.

Tazuna ran over to the closest one asking what happened.

The only thing came out of his mouth was. "A monster."

Zabuza? Was it really?

Suddenly the mist started to come in getting thicker.

"Here they come!"

Everyone on Team seven started to pull out their kunai but me as I got my crystal armor around both of my hands.

I noticed then that Sasuke was shaking, he was still scared? Of course I would have been scared too if I would have gotten my butt almost kicked by him.

"Long time no see Kakashi." Zabuza's voice came in the air. "I see you have those brats still. He's shaking again poor kid."

Clones of Zabuza appeared in front of us.

"I'm shaking from excitement." Sasuke smirked.

"Do it Sasuke."

Sasuke then made all the clones turn back to water.

Over on the other side of the bridge stood Zabuza and a masked boy.

"The masked one." Kakashi spoke."He is obviously on Zabuza's side, standing near him and all."

"Uh we met him before?" I asked them.

"Oh you were passed out then. Yeah he is how Zabuza got away."

I let a long oh out.

"He should stop being a coward and show us his face!" Sakura huffed.

"Sakura, no time acting like a big shot right now!" I yelled at her.

"I'll fight him." Sasuke interrupted Sakura before she could make a comeback at me. "I hate people like him."

"You're so cool Sasuke!"

I really wish she would get over him already, this huge crush she is having on him is killing me.

"An impressive man." The masked one spoke. "Even though water clones have 1/10 the strength of the original, still impressive."

"Heh, go!" Zabuza ordered.

With that the masked one started to attack Sasuke.

"Sakura, Hima! Step in front of Tazuna and stay by my side!" Kakashi ordered us.

Why do I get stuck with guard duty? I feel so useless during time like this.

I noticed then that the masked one had started doing a hand sign with only one hand. That's new and so amazing! I don't even think uncle Jiraiya has seen anyone do that yet! Oh just wait when I tell him this!

The water turned into needles, and before they could get Sasuke he had disappeared so quickly that he appeared behind the masked one.

See Sakura? The tree climbing exercise was useful!

Sasuke was so fast as he kicked the boy back to Zabuza.

Why? Why was the boy so slow? I thought he was fast.

"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them brats. Sasuke is Konoha's number one rookie, Sakura is the brightest in the village, Hima is a huge mystery altogether (I yelled out thanks Kakashi sensei) and the other one is the number one knuckle head of the village."

Zabuza started to laugh.

"Haku you do realize we will be driven back."

"Yes. We can't have that."

Mirrors appeared around Sasuke and Haku went right inside one of them.

The yell from Sasuke almost made me spring after him, but Sakura went and threw a kunai at the mirrors.

Of course it was caught by Haku, and I charged right over to the dome of mirrors ignoring the yells from Kakashi and Sakura.

Until suddenly a shuriken was thrown right at Haku knocking him out of the mirror.

Smoke came out of nowhere when it cleared a Naruto Uzumaki stood there.

"The hero is here! Now that I'm here everything will be alright! The main character always comes late and turns the situation around!"

Naruto you watch way too much movies.

"Naruto!" I heard Sakura's cheer.

Why everyone else is distracted I'll try to break this mirror!

I started running quickly to the mirror, jumping up getting ready to punch it until Haku had grabbed my arm and threw me right into the dome.

Sasuke stared at me with a 'you idiot' look.

"D*mn, I almost had it!"

"Hey I came to save you two!" Naruto appeared before us.

"Naruto, you idiot!" I yelled. "You should have stayed outside of the dome!"

"You moron! Why did you come inside? Use your head you're a shinobi now! I don't care anymore you two stay out of my way!"

"What but I came to save you!"

Haku stepped back into the mirrors.

Sasuke then started to form hand signs.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"What melt ice?" Sasuke stated rudely. "Try and figure it out! Fire technique: Grand Fire ball!"

Fire shot out of Sasuke's mouth and we watched in wonder seeing if it worked or not.

It didn't do a d*mn thing!

"Your level of fire won't melt this ice."

Images of Haku appeared in every mirror, but the worse was coming. Senbon needles flew out and hit all of us, digging into our skin.

I held in a yell of pain.

This didn't stop Naruto one bit as he made clones appear.

You could hear the pops of all the clones being defeated and the yell from Naruto.

Well trying to gain my thoughts back on the battle I heard Kekkei genkai. So this is what Haku had? A kekkai genkai?

Almost like me.

"So what!" Naruto groaned out. "I can't die here! I have a dream to fulfill!"

"That's right Naruto we all do." I told him getting up.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at me.

"I will not die here!"

"Becoming a shinobi is hard for me." Hakus begin to talk again. "If possible I don't want to kill you. I want to protect someone precious to me, to make that precious person's dream come true, that is my dream. For that I can become a shinobi, I can kill you."

As Haku begin to throw senbon needles again, I quickly started to get myself ready.

"Crystal technique: Barrier!"

A small red dome appeared over us.

"Oh a crystal user."

"Naruto, Sasuke think of a plan quick!" I told them. "This can only hold up for three minutes or less!"

After a few more rounds of the senbon being thrown at us then my barrier failed.

It shattered into pieces. Now it was up to us to fight.

I looked over to my right to see that Naruto was down for the count. Why did he have to collapse now!

Before Haku could hit us or at least Naruto and Sasuke with the senbon, Sasuke had grabbed Naruto dodging them as I got hit.

"You are!" Haku spoke with almost fear. "I see that you are from a advance bloodline."

Looking over at Sasuke I saw that he had finally awaken his Sharingan. This-this was good! He can finally read his movements now!

"Then I can't fight for much longer. My jutsu uses a lot of chakra, there's a limit on how long I can keep up this speed. Most likely the longer this fight goes on, if your eyes are starting to catch me then let's end this!"

Charging out of the mirror I looked to see who Haku's target was. It was Naruto!

I have to get there quick and protect Naruto!

Before I could get there Sasuke stood in front of Naruto with what it looked like twenty senbon needles in him.

No. No. Why? Why? _Why_!

Sasuke coughed blood. "Gezz all you ever do is get in the way."

Naruto had then woken up. But he was not seeing what I was seeing just yet. Blood everywhere all over Sasuke, barely standing.

"Sasuke you!" Naruto started until he saw what I was seeing.

"What with that face dobe?"

"Why?"

I stood there as stiff as a deer in headlights.

This can't be happening!

"I always hated you." Sasuke spoke.

"Then why? Why save me I didn't ask you to!"

"I don't know my body just moved on its own." With that Sasuke collapsed to the ground where Naruto held onto him.

I ran over to Sasuke's side and started to do a little medical ninjustu. "Sasuke, don't you dare die on me!" I cried. "Not now! I still haven't made fun of you yet! I haven't made enough happy memories with you all yet!"

"That man." Sasuke began ingnoring me. "My brother, I told myself I wouldn't die until I killed him. Don't die you two."

Sasuke did the last Uchiha smirk before he was gone.

Tears were flowing down my face, as well as Naruto's.

"He landed a hit on me without flinching." Haku spoke to us again. "And he died protecting you. He is a shinobi who deserves respect. Is this the first time you seen a friend die? This is the way of the shinobi."

"Hima." Naruto growled at me. "Hold on to Sasuke. I'll get us out of here."

"O-okay." I took Sasuke.

A strong chakra filled the air like the night the nine tails attacked the village. I had only felt this one time in my life and I never wanted to feel it again.

One look into Naruto's eyes told me. That he was the jinchuuriki of the nine tails.

"I'll kill you!" He yelled at Haku.

I could then see that orange chakra had filled into the air; and Naruto's wounds were healing. So that's why Kakashi didn't want me to see Naruto's hand. So this is the power of a jinchuuriki, no wonder why every village had one.

Before I could see anything happen Naruto was fighting so fast! He was throwing punches and kicks. He was going crazy, not like his old self.

I must have zoned out at some point, because a face of my past friend in the past life filled into my eyes. Tears continued to fall, I was useless again.

Shaking I held onto Sasuke's body, hugging him. I would never do this in my past life; I remember how I hated physical affection. How I would never let anyone hug me unless I knew them for years.

I _failed_ my team. I _failed_ Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi and most of all _Sasuke_. We will most likely get a new team member now, resulting in me hating the boy. Most likely I would not pay him attention; I would never give him the time of day. I would be a second Sasuke.

"Hima!" Sakura's voice filled my ears. Oh no what I'm I supposed to tell her? Hey our team member died, now let's get a new one to replace him?

"Hey Hima! Why are you holding Sasuke like that?" She started to get fussy with me as I looked up to see Tazuna behind her. When showing my face full of tears that stopped Sakura from yelling at me.

"H-Hima, Sasuke-Sasuke is okay right?"

With that I gently put Sasuke down on the ground letting her examine him. When Sakura finally figured out he was dead, she started to bawl like a kid, we are kids. That thought appeared in my head.

"Hima?" Tazuna asked me why putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I tried my best." I whispered. " _I tried my best_! I trained hard _every day_ so I wouldn't see a teammate of mine die! I'm still so _weak_! How can I protect the people I love if I can't protect even _one_ person?"

"Sakura you're too heavy." Sasuke spoke five minutes later.

"Sasuke!"

Huh? I stood there frozen. My body felt so stiff, my body if I moved it would shatter into pieces.

Sakura and Sasuke then started discussion about the events that happened why he was passed out.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled getting his attention. "Sasuke is alive! He's okay!"

Sasuke then stood giving him a wave, still cocky huh?

Finally I couldn't hold myself any longer. I launched myself onto Sasuke giving him a hug. With this hug Sasuke's body started stiffing. He knew I never showed much physical affection.

"You _idiot_! If you're going to do something tell us the plan!" I cried into him. "We're a _team_ ; you can't do everything on your own anymore!"

"Hn."

"Oi, oi! You guys are too at ease!"

We all look to see a group of men standing at the front of Naruto and Kakashi.

Pushing Sasuke to Sakura with a yell of, "Sakura make sure Sasuke doesn't fight, and Sasuke if you fight I will actually make you die today!" I dashed over to my other teammates, getting my crystal armor ready.

"Got a plan guys?" I asked.

"Kakashi sensei, don't you have a special justsu or something to defeat them all?" Naruto asked with worry.

"I can't I used too much chakra."

D*mn of all times!

Before anyone could move an arrow landed in front of Gatou's workers.

I turned around to see Inari wearing a helmet and hold a weapon.

"If you come any further onto our country!" Inari began. "The citizens of this country will stop you!"

"Inari!" Naruto's yelled surprised me.

When did Inari become like this? How?

"A hero shows up at the last second right?" Inari smiled.

Smirking I looked over at Naruto. He sure can change people.

"Okay I'll help out." Naruto quickly made five shadow clones come out.

"Eh?"

Oh my gosh. I sweat dropped at this.

They're cowards aren't they?

About twenty shadow clones of Kakashi appeared out.

"So you want some of this?" He asked.

"No we don't! Let's get out of here!" They scrambled to their boat.

"Such cowards!" I told the team members close to me. "I can't believe Gatou paid them!"

As the villagers cheered Kakashi had walked over to Zabuza, and picked him up.

I stared at them, never thinking that Kakashi would ever pick up an enemy or our so called enemy up.

Something hit my face. I looked up to see snow.

"Snowing at this time of the year?"

We all watched as Kakashi set Zabuza beside Haku.

"If I could." Zabuza touched Haku's face. "I would like to..go to the same place as you…"

With that was Zabuza's last words.

"He was born in a snowy village." Naruto cried.

"I see. He was a boy as pure as snow." Kakashi muttered as we bowed our heads in silence.

Naruto had somehow made friends with Haku or at least let him know that he understood him.

Like I said before, Naruto as a kind of magic like no one else. He can change people.

Two weeks later we stood at Haku's and Zabuza's graves. Let's say these two weeks had been rough for some of us. I had to keep Sasuke in bed for a week, since he of course didn't want to rest.

The bridge had been getting repaired and finished at the same time, with the help of the village and Naruto. They probably would have held parties if it wasn't for the fact that the country was poor, but I'm pretty sure they're going to hold one at some point.

"Were they right about Shinobi?" Sakura asked Kakashi.

"A shinobi is not supposed to have his or her own goals, only what's best for the village; as a tool. That's the same for Konoha."

"If that's true I don't like it." Naruto grumbled.

"Me either."

"You believe that?" Sasuke motioned to Kakashi.

"Well each and every shinobi have their own issues, having to deal with it like Zabuza and that boy."

"Okay I decided. I'll make my own Nindo." Naruto spoke, why blushing.

Everyone looked surprised after this. I was even surprised. Naruto really has grown huh?

Why everyone else was starting to walk away, I stared at the two graves.

"We probably could have become friends."

"You think so Hima?"

"Huh?" I look to see everyone staring at me. "Oh I said that out loud?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "Why do you think you could of became friends?"

"I really don't know. They have some type of after effect on me, Haku the boy who didn't want to kill. And finally Zabuza the demon who cried. There was so much more to them. If only we could have spoken more, I could have become friends with them."

"Well said Hima." Kakashi came over and put a hand on top of my head.

"Please I'm not a child." I swatted his hand away why blushing.

A few hours later we stood in front of the bridge, getting good byes from Tsunami, Tazuna, Inari and one of the bridge builders.

Tsunami came over hugging me. "Oh stays safe, you are the daughter I never got to have!"

The hug felt like a hug of a mother, a hug never got to have except for probably twice in my life.

To admit it, it felt pretty good. I never got to feel this feeling at this age. This is how motherly love felt.

"Don't worry I'll come back." I smiled at her. "I like this place way too much!"

Why we had talked, everyone else was saying good bye and getting all the mushy stuff out of the way.

As we were about to walk onto the bridge with a crying Naruto I got a "Hima wait a second!" from Tazuna.

I stopped in my tracks so Tazuna could catch up to me; it seemed my team did too.

"I wanted to give you this." He pulled out a crystal, a purple one. In the middle of the crystal held a pink lily. "Your mother gave me this. I didn't know if she was your mother at first but now I know you're her daughter.

I took the crystal from him. "Your mother helped me out of a tight spot and gave me this for good luck. I won't need it now. You'll need it more than me."

Holding in tears I smiled. "Thank you."

"Be safe."

"Yeah I will, but now I'll give you something." I pulled my backpack off and pulled out a red crystal which held a rose in it. "An exchange for this crystal."

Tazuna smiled and took the crystal from me.

"Oh yeah,what are you naming the bridge?"

"Hm, the Great Naruto Bridge."

"That has a nice ring to it. I won't tell Naruto, he might get a big head if he knows."

With that the team seven and I started on the road again.

"Hey what did he give you?" Naruto asked as I caught up to them.

I showed them the crystal.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah it's was my mom's, something is weird about it."

"Huh? What's that?"

"When a crystal user dies, the flower should have wilted away. This one is still alive and looking like it's never going to wilt."

"Yeah that is weird." Kakashi had his hand on his chin.

Naruto then started talking about how he was going to get Iruka to buy him ramen and tell him about his adventure. Why Sakura started asking out Sasuke on a date, with Sasuke rejecting her of course.

"What do you think?"

"Hm? Oh nothing, nothing." Kakashi did his one eye smile.

Yeah right, I'll research this when I get back. For now let's enjoy the peaceful journey back to the village.

 **Yeah now the wave arc is done! Really in truly I want to get to the Chunin exams already. So I can make an action scene of my own with Hima actually getting strong. Right now she seems kind of useless like Sakura, but at least she trained. Now it might take a little while for the next chapter since I want to make it longer than this. Hopefully up to 10,000 words or more. And I really want to focus on Hima's past life. I hoped you like this chapter! ^_^ Oh and the picture is not mine of course, it's from PinkFireFly from deviantart.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto(as always sadly)**

 **Thank you for the favorite, Energy Dragon Slayer!**

 **And thank you for the follow tabetaisu and howlingblackwolf!**

 **Oh and thank you for the follow/favorite thatonegirlwhoyoudontknow!**

Chapter .6. The beginning of the Chunin exams!

It has now been a week since we got back to the village, and since I started researching on crystal users. And of course I couldn't find any information on about my mom crystal.

I've been waking up every day at six thirty in the morning just to go to the library so I can research and make it to the team seven meetings. Let's say this was starting to take a toll on me. Today was practically dragging myself to the d*mn thing, knowing good as well I most likely was not going to get any of the information I wanted again.

"Good morning Hima." The man at the counter of the library smiled at me. His eyes seemed brighter today unlike yesterday, almost like a diamond.

"Morning!"

Now this man is named Shichurou Shinobu, he is sixteen but he knows everything there is to literature! Shichurou told me that he has been researching every part of literature he could so then he could write a master piece. It's a pretty good dream; just I hope it won't turn into a pervert book like my uncles. He had gotten this dreams from his parents since they home schooled him, since both of them had that dream. Shichurou's parents died why going on a journey to the hot springs when he was elven. So he said he's been on his own since then.

"Hey did you read the story I lent you?" I asked, trying to make myself not look tired.

"Oh, the Tale of a Gutsy Ninja?" Shichurou pulled the book out from his bag, before setting it back on the floor. "Yea I did! It's a wonderful story, and inspirational too!"

"I'm glad you liked it!" I smiled as he handed me the book back and I quickly put it in my pouch.

This sparked up the conversation of the story. Usually we will talk for about an hour or so and then I'll research about my mom's crystal again. Which it did turn out that way but let's say something else happened also.

"Hey Hima." A voice came was shaking my body.

I sat up quickly looking around to see that I was in the library, with Shuichurou shaking me.

"Don't you have a meeting with your team?" He asked with a worried look.

"Uh yeah how long did I sleep for?" I started to pick up the books I had gotten.

"About five hours or so, I thought you were researching so I didn't come until now."

"D*mn, I'm late!" I started to pick up the books even quicker.

"Hima, go on just have an adventure story for me."

Oh thank goodness he understands me!

"Thank you! I owe you one!"

"You owe me a story!"

With that I started down a busy street trying to the place where we were told to meet.

Finally when I made it to our team meeting spot, I first saw Sakura fuming, which made me slowdown in my run. Naruto and Sasuke were huffing at each other, my run turned into a walk. And finally Kakashi stood there smiling at me. I was going to make a run for it until Kakashi grabbed me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back a couple of streets so I can make an excuse."

"That won't work on me and your mission report, have you finished it?"

Crap, I forgot! I've been putting off the mission report for the wave mission for a week now and let's say Kakashi and Iruka were starting to get pissed.

"You know I keep on getting lectures from them since you haven't turned it in."

"I know! I know!"

"You're late!" Sakura yelled at me as Kakashi pulled me to the group.

"Yeah yeah, I had my reason!"

"And what is that?" She yelled at me.

"It's none of your business! Get off my back!" I yelled back, now both our foreheads were against each other.

Now let me tell you how our so called 'rivalry' started, it had only been three days since we got back to the village and Sakura assumed I like Sasuke now.

My answer was. "He is my teammate! I only worried about him because I thought he died!"

Sakura's mind had seemed to turn the words around or created new words in that sentence.

Here's an example: "I like Sasuke! And you cannot have him! I will marry him and have his children!"

And with that is how it started.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto started to yell as Sakura and I were still bashing our foreheads together. "We have been doing easy missions! Let's get a hard one!"

"Now now Naruto, we still have people recuperating." Kakashi started to brush Naruto off him, as he looked towards Sasuke.

People? Who else was-? Oh I guess Kakashi included himself in it, which I don't understand why.

"Now let's get started with our missions. Today we have to pull out weeds from a garden, walk dogs from the Inuzuka kennel, and finally pick up trash near a river on the outskirts of the village." Kakashi read a list to us.

Oh joy more D rank missions. Well we did need them; really in truly I don't want another C rank mission for a while. Not since our last one turned into an A rank mission.

Naruto is the only one who looks like he wants action, but Sasuke probably wants some tougher missions too. Knowing him hiding his emotion, he is rearing to go as much as Naruto.

Here is how our missions turned up, one Naruto pulled out all the weeds in the garden we were working on, the bad part; he pulled out the plants too. Which in return earned him a punch in the head.

Our second mission of the day walking the dogs, all of team seven but Naruto chose small dogs. Naruto had to choose the biggest dog there and how did it work out? It was more like Naruto was being walked by the dog.

And our last and final mission picking up trash in the river, since we don't know how to walk on water yet it was kind of difficult. More for Naruto. See he had slipped and fell in the water, with the river flow taking him down the river. If Sasuke wasn't there to catch him Naruto would have been a goner. This is how we ended up doing this.

Naruto cursed at Sasuke since he had to make a smart a*s comment.

"I swear Naruto I will hit you!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Hey Sakura if you didn't notice Sasuke started this fight!" I said defending Naruto as I got in front of him. "Naruto you need to calm down and not let it get to you. And Sasuke you need to keep your opinions to yourself at times!"

"Hm teamwork is suffering lately." Kakashi made a comment.

I gave him my death stare. Please don't! You're causing more fights to happen.

"Yeah! Sasuke, you're ruining our team work!" Naruto now yelled again.

I held in a yell as I slapped my forehead.

"That's you dobe. If you want me to stop making you look bad get stronger." Sasuke made a quick comeback.

Now their rivalry was cute at first but now this is getting annoying.

I noticed at this that Kakashi had stopped reading that perverted book to look up at a hawk above us going in circles.

The Hokage is summoning him, wonder why. And is he summoning every sensei?

"That's it for today." Kakashi finally told us. "I have to submit this mission report."

"Then I'm going home." Sasuke stated as he started to walk off.

"Wait Sasuke!" oh there goes Sakura. "How about we work on our teamwork, but only the two of us?"

"You're the same as Naruto." Sasuke blurted out.

I held in a laugh why holding on to my stomach.

"If you have time to bother me, how about you learn a jutsu or two. No you're worse than Naruto, I would train with Hima before I would train with you."

Sasuke walked off leaving the four of us there. And not a minute to soon Kakashi left.

Sakura gave me the evil eye.

"Well I'm leaving." I told them. "I'm going to go train on my own."

"Ok. Bye Hima!" I waved bye to Naruto as I went off on my own.

Again I went to practice on my crystal armor again. Last time I did this it wasn't perfect, I could do it. Just wasn't perfect.

I made my way to training ground 5, hoping that no one would be there, and with my luck yes! No one else was here! My time to train!

After practing for two hours I noticed that some people had come to the same training grounds as me.

Three girls stood there, two dark skinned why one was very pale. The two dark skin girls looked like twins, and the two were clinging onto each other. Their eyes are a muddy brown, why their black hair just flowed down to their waist. The pale girl had amber like eyes, and short purple hair. I thought I would never see anyone with purple hair, which how could I expect that? Sakura has pink, not surprising I guess.

"Hey you!" The pale girl yelled.

I pointed at myself. Like me?

"Yeah you, do you know where a hotel is we're lost!"

"Oh yeah, I'll take you there if you want!"

"Thanks we'll appreciate that!"

"Yeah thanks!" The twins responded at the same time.

Just then I noticed their head bands.

Kumo? Why are they here?

As I walked them to a hotel, I was given names. The twins' names are Yoko and Yuko Umeko, and yes before you asked they said it at the same time. Even their team member said she can't tell the two apart. Her name is Haruna Tsutsumi. Pretty much she acted as a leader for her team when her sensei was doing something. So Haruna was the brains.

"What brings you to Konoha?" I asked as we got near to a hotel.

"You don't know?" One of the twins asked.

"She doesn't know!" The other one continued in shock as they held onto each other making it dramatic.

Haruna sighed at this.

"So they're always so dramatic. We're here for the Chunin exams." She gave a thumb up to me. "I can't believe you haven't heard about it yet."

"Oh, I didn't know." I smiled sheepishly why rubbing my head. "My sensei hasn't told my team anything about the exam yet."

"Oh! How long have you been Genin?"

"About probably two months or less, so you probably won't see us in it."

"Always next year, right?"

"Yeah! Plus we need more training on our team work before we can do anything."

"Ugh teamwork." Haruna shoulders slumped as she almost collapsed to the ground. "I been on a team with these two trouble makers for a year and we haven't got it down either."

We stare at the twins how are now jumping up in down in circles.

"Yep. They look like trouble." I agreed, letting the p pop.

"Thank you for understanding!" She cried onto me.

"Yeah, because I have two trouble makers on my team!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, well their more like rivals to each other, which is funny in my opinion!"

"Do tell." Haruna made me sit on a bench as Yoko and Yuko started to dance out on the street, getting stares.

"Well one is a loud mouth, but he has this type of aura around him, he can change you before you know it. And his rival is arrogant and always trying to piss off the loud one." I grumbled to her. "But the two somehow had teamwork for only one time then after that they're practically biting each other's heads off!"

"That seems annoying." Haruna did a little grumble, and then brighten up. "So I guess your team is two boys and one girl?"

"Oh no two boys and two girls. Well when you include sensei three boys."

"Wait so you're a team of five?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I find it more amazing that you are a full girl team." I smiled at her.

"I know they're kind of rare, but in Kumo the Raikage didn't care, he just said put them together and bam! It happened. The worse years of my life started when it happened."

I laughed at Haruna. Man I like her, she isn't mean or anything. Haruna is so nice; even if the twins are weird it's nice to talk to a team like this from another village.

After talking for another five minute Haruna and I decided we need to continue to the hotel, at which we had to grab Yoko and Yuko who were talking to a toddler whose mother looked like she was going to grab her child and run at any second.

Finally when we reached our destination, there stood a woman who was just as pale as Haruna, but the woman's red hair was messy and she held a sucker in her mouth.

The woman was tapping her foot hard on the ground and it looked like it was starting to leave a mark.

"Oh crap, Nana sensei!" Haruna started to hide behind the twins.

The woman, Nana had finally spotted us.

"AH! There you are!" She furiously walked over to us as her red hair started to get darker. "Where have you been? I told you not to wonder off too far!"

"The twins went off!" Haruna started to make an excuse.

"No we didn't!" The twins put Haruna in front of them. "You wanted to go exploring the whole village! You can take punishment now!"

"You guys!"

The twins threw a 'v' sign at her.

"Oh Haruna punishment is waiting around the corner for you." Nana showed a scary face, until she saw me. "Oh who is this?"

"I'm Hima Tori, a Genin." I smiled at her, since of course she could see my headband.

"It's nice to meet you Hima! Thank you for bringing this no good team back."

Nana had now bowed her head and made the rest of the team do it.

"No it's okay! I had fun talking to shinobi from another village."

We all then bid farewell to each other.

"Hey Hima!" Haurna called to me.

"Yeah?"

"I hope to see you at the Chunin exams!"

"Hopefully!"

With that I made a new friendship from another village.

The next day I spoke to Shichurou about my encounter with Haruna's team, why writing my mission report of course.

"Oh wow! A girl team, that's rare." He seemed to think of this as a story, since I owed him one.

"Yeah, but we were never told about the Chunin exam from our Sensei yet." My shoulder slumped as I let me pencil fall out of my hands.

Now I wanted to go, so I could talk to Haruna again. Since we understood each other, and I don't know how but we do.

"Maybe you'll see them again." Shichurou spoke again why patting my shoulder. "I think you'll get to go to the Chunin exams."

"For real, I thought Genin teams never get to go before being a team for a year."

"No no." Shichurou started to put books back on the book shelf. "The Jounin who is in charge of the team gets to decide that."

I muttered a wow while I leaned on the counter. "You sure know everything."

"Why thank you, I'm a walking encyclopedia." He grinned at me as he got back to his usual place.

I looked at the nearest clock, it said nine thirty.

"Crap I'm late." I rubbed my head. "Well I gotta go see you tomorrow."

I waved as I walked out hearing his goodbye and him telling me to bring an adventure story.

About five minutes later when I heard a, "What about the feelings of a young girl who overslept and didn't have time to blow dry her hair!"

Sakura is already yelling.

"Yeah! I overslept too that I didn't even have time to brush my teeth or change my underwear!"

And Naruto is too, oh joy.

Soon I could see them and when Sakura saw me, she was fuming at me.

"Hima you're late!"

"Yeah I know I am." I shrugged her off as she continued to point at me.

"You should get here early like the rest of us!"

"And be bored here? Not a chance!"

Before I knew it we had our foreheads bashing against each other.

"Huh? At least try to look good if you're going to be late!" Sakura argued to me.

"At least I know some jutsu! Maybe you should learn one or two and then learn how to get out of a genjutsu, instead of worrying about your hair!" I made a comeback.

By this time Naruto had backed away from us and Sasuke had moved further away.

"Morning people!" Kakashi called to us. "Sorry I got lost on the road of life."

"Liar!" Both Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"I have some good news for you guys today. I nominated you for the Chunin exams."

Naruto and Sakura started yelling that wasn't going to make up for being late.

"Here are the application forums." He handed all four of us a forum.

"Kakashi Sensei I love you!" Naruto yelled hoping onto him.

Yes I get to go to the Chunin exams!

It seemed I couldn't hold in my excitement either because a red crystal fell to the ground and made everyone look at it.

"Sorry, I got excited." I smiled sheepishly.

"You guys, this is just a nomination, it's up to you if you want to take it or not. If you want to take the exam, make sure to sign the paper and hand them in tomorrow at room 301 by 4 pm. That's all."

Kakashi left after that reading his perverted book.

And Shichurou was right, as always.

When we started leaving Naruto and I were chanting Chunin exam with our arms around each other's shoulders.

"There's going to be a lot of strong guys at this thing!"

Yeah like Haruna, I'm pretty sure her team is strong.

It looked like Sasuke was getting excited as well.

Only Sakura was the one not excited, maybe I was a bit hard on her earlier.

It was true that she doesn't know anything, but I could help her. Maybe just a little anyway.

After getting a place to meet up at tomorrow we all went our separate ways.

As I was walking home I felt as if someone was following me.

I gave it another five minutes hoping it was just someone who had to go home in the same direction as me. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer.

"I know you're following me. So you can stop." I stopped and turned to see a woman standing there, with a Kusaga headband, also wearing a purple rope around her waist.

"Oh you're no fun Hima." She told me.

What?

"I don't know how you know my name, but leave me alone." I started to walk off.

"Don't you want to hear about your mother? The power you have? How that flower hasn't wilted yet?"

"How do you know that?" I yelled at her. This chick, she seems to know everything about me.

"I know everything, I only don't know you." She chuckled at me. "Your dear uncle would not let me an inch near you."

Realization hit me hard.

"Orochimaru?" I growled. "I thought you're a rogue-nin! What are you doing here?"

"Just getting my experiments ready." He now came over to me grabbing my neck. "You're going to be part of it, if you want to know all about your dear old mother.

Before I could say anything else, he then hit me hard on my forearm and my neck.

"Let's see how this works out, and this seal I have planted on you will make you not tell a soul you saw my here today. I'll be waiting at the exams, show me brilliant results."

Orochimaru let me go, and as I collapsed to the ground I could hear him laughing. He was using me like a toy, like I was an animal!

I dug my hand into the ground, tears starting to form in my eyes. He has me in his hands!

After giving myself another five minutes crumbled to the ground I got up and went home, hoping that I would never meet Orochimaru again.

That night I finished my mission report, why trying to get his laugh out of my ears.

The next day I went to the library and told Shichurou all about how we got the Chunin exam applications.

Shichurou did a 'v' at me. "See? Now I know you'll be great at the Chunin exams and become a Chunin this year!"

I laughed at him. "That's highly impossible for me and the rookie ten this year. I'll be surprised if anyone of us makes it as Chunin."

Shichurou started putting books up as he went 'Hm?' and started again. "But there's always a chance, for all you could know the most laziness person could become Chunin."

"What?"

"Yeah, you do know the Daimyō is the one who chooses who is Chunin or not. You could even win your fight against someone and it's still not guaranteed you a promotion, and even if you lose you can still become a Chunin."

I sulked at this. "Now this exam seems hard."

Shichurou smiled at me with his best smile.

"You can do anything if try hard enough. Just give it your all!"

"Yeah!" I gave him a high five before I left to meet up with the rest of team seven.

At three we met up, and I was the last one. I was expecting Sakura to yell at me, but I only got a good afternoon from her.

What?

I walked over to Sasuke and whispered, "Sakura's acting odd today. I wonder if the exams are getting to her."

"Hn." Was his reply as always.

As we started walking to the academy I felt a sharp pain in my forearm.

I gripped it without anyone noticing. I was wondering when the pain was going to take effect.

Orochimaru, I was going to get him back for this. Somehow, someway I was going to hurt him.

When we arrived at the academy it was full or ninja. They even sat outside since the place was so full!

We had just made it onto the second floor when we heard a yell.

"You plan to take the Chunin exams the way you are now?" A voiced mocked. "You're just a little kid!"

"Yeah yeah!" Another voiced agreed.

What is happening now? I really don't want to be late for this.

Suddenly a girl with twin buns in her hair got kicked down to the ground, as I finally caught view of what was happening.

There stood two Genin in front of the door that held the number 301. Now everyone is being stupid! Can't you count the floors?

What a bother. Pain shot in my arm again.

Resisting the urge to grip it I told Sakura I was going to the rest room, earning an okay from her.

After rounding two corners, I sled against the wall and sat on my butt gripping my forearm, panting heavily.

How did Orochimaru expect results out of me if I died before even showing any?

I hate this! I wish I could tell uncle, or Kakashi sensei. Heck I would be happy just telling Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura! This seal he has on me is going to make me go crazy, I never been good at keeping secrets. I couldn't even keep the one about the bridge being named after Naruto from himself! Even my past self had problems with secrets. And my forearm, it might actually get me killed if I don't figure out what's wrong.

I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping the pain would go away at any moment.

"Hima, what are you doing on the floor?" I heard Naruto's voice.

Opening my eyes I look to see team seven in front of me.

"Yeah I thought you said you were going to the restroom?" Sakura questioned me as she gave me the don't-lie-to-me-look.

"Uh didn't have to go." I smiled hiding the pain away from my face.

Sasuke stuck a hand out for me as Sakura went "ack!"

Mumbling thanks I took his hand and got up.

We continued to the testing room until a disturbance came again.

"You with the dark ego, please fight me!" A boy in a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers with the Konoha headband tied around his waist.

"Now who the h*ll is he!" I question my team as I pointed at the kid on the balcony. "We're going to be late!"

"Right now?" Sasuke question him as he jumped down.

"My name is Rock Lee." Lee pointed to himself. "When you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself right?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I want to test my techniques against the off-spring of the genius ninja clan." Lee got into a stance and then blushed at Sakura. "Plus…"

"Ack!"

WINK!

Wait does this mean that he has a crush a Sakura?

"Those eyelashes are eww!" Sakura screeched. "And your hair cut is lame, plus your bushy eye brows!"

I held in a laugh.

"You are a beautiful flower!" He blew a kiss towards her and she dodged it.

I gripped my belly and tried to hold in my laugh.

"Sakura you should give him a chance." I managed to say. "Don't judge a book by its cover!"

"No way! You saw how I dodge that like my life depended on it!"

Not able to hold it any longer my laugh echoed the room.

"Shut up Hima!"

I was laughing so hard I missed the talk about Lee and Sasuke fighting until I heard Naruto say "Wait! I'll take care of bushy brows! Just give me five minutes!"

"Naruto, we really don't need to be wasting our ti-"I started until Naruto charged out at Lee who insisted he want to fight Sasuke. "So troublesome."

Rock Lee was dodging every one of Naruto's attacks, like they were nothing.

"Leaf hurricane!" Rock Lee smashed Naruto to the wall.

"Holy crap, Naruto!" I ran over to the poor boy that couldn't warp his mind around what happened. "See this is why I said no about fighting!"

Getting out my handkerchief I started to wipe the dirt off of Naruto, as Sasuke started fighting Lee.

"Gah!" Sasuke yelped in pain.

I turned around to see Sasuke on the ground and Rock Lee still in stance.

The h*ll? I thought Sasuke could hold himself up!

The Uchiha stood up and showed everyone in the room his Sharingan. I'm pretty sure Sakura and I both thought it was going to help Sasuke but it didn't, it only got Sasuke kicked into the air.

"Huh?" Naruto grumbled.

"Oh you're awake. Don't move so fast." I told him as he yelled out to Sasuke.

There was one thing about Rock Lee he was strong.

"Rock Lee, did he only train in Taijustsu?" I question out loud.

"What but that's crazy!"

"Only for us that is!"

A pinwheel came out of nowhere hitting Lee's bandage that came loose, pinning it up to the wall.

"Lee that's enough!" A turtle yelled with a Konoha headband tied around its neck.

Lee landed down gratefully on the ground as Sakura went and caught Sasuke who was falling.

Naruto looked shocked about Sasuke being defeat and Sasuke was pretty much shaken up about it.

Now Rock Lee was getting a lecture for the turtle.

Suddenly Naruto started dragging me over to Sasuke and Sakura as the turtle still continued a lecture.

"Ne, ne!" Naruto yelled to them.

"What?"

"That's a turtle right?" He pointed to it.

"Obviously!" Sakura yelled at him.

"I'm happy you know your animals, Naruto." I spoke to him. "But this isn't really the time for it."

"Can a turtle be a ninja?"

"I don't know!"

"Yeah they can." I told him folding up my arms. "I don't think they can be a sensei, before you ask."

Naruto nodded his head.

"Are you prepared to pay for the price?" The turtle asked Lee as he continued the lecture.

"Hai."

"Come out Gai."

Some came as a guy with the same haircut as Lee and outfit also, plus the same eyebrows just even thicker!

As a team we keep on meeting so many weird people.

Sakura and Naruto were both now throwing insults at the guy.

"Don't you dare insult Gai Sensei!"

"How are we supposed to react?" Naruto yelled. "You freaks keep on popping up everywhere!"

"Like you are one to talk, Naruto."I told him.

"That hurts Hima." He cried to me.

"Lee you fool!" Gai had now punched Lee sending him to the floor, but for a moment I caught a glance of his hand. Stitches were on there and bruises.

Rock Lee has been training harder than anyone else. Way much more than Naruto, or me, or even Sasuke for a fact.

"Oh this is youth Lee!" Gai was now hugging Lee after punching him in the face.

"Sensei!"

"They're having a moment." I whispered grossed out. "Someone please take my memories of this moment."

"Hey that's some good stuff!" Naruto pointed at the two.

"No it's dangerous! Very dangerous!" Sakura made an x with her arms.

I nodded agreeing with her.

"Now let's run 500 laps around the practice range!" Gai shouted pumping a fist in the air.

"Yes Gai Sensei!"

"Uh, you do know you don't have time for that right?" I motioned to the clock. "The Chunin exams start in only fifteen minutes!"

"Oh right you are!" Gai winked at me. "This will wait until after the Chunin exams."

Please no, you're going to give me nightmares.

"Oh no he is looking over here at us!" Sakura yelped.

"How is Kakashi Sensei doing?"

"You know Kakashi?" Sasuke finally spoke.

Gai disappeared and appeared behind us.

"He is my eternal rival. 50 wins and 49 losses, I'm stronger then Kakashi!"

"So fast!" I yelled. "You focus on only taijutsu don't you?"

"Yes I do!" Gai started patting my head. "You're smart!"

Please don't treat me like a child.

Gai suddenly threw a kunai that had bound Lee's bandage to the wall.

"You guys and Lee should head over to the classroom, and good luck Lee."

And left, of course after making a big scene like that.

"Sasuke, the truth is that I came here to test my abilities." Lee wrapped the bandage around his arm. "I lied before, mostly the strongest leaf Genin is on my team. I entered to defeat him and you're one of my targets now. Be prepared during the exam!"

And Rock Lee left also. Like Sensei like student I guess.

"The Uchiha Clan isn't worth much these days." Naruto blurted out rather rudely.

"Naruto!"

"Shut up. Next time I'll defeat him."

"Sure." Naruto continued. "You just got you're a*s kicked."

"Naruto you should really stop." I looked at him.

"You saw his hand too Hima!" Naruto motioned to where Lee left. "Bushy Brows much train day and night, everyday really hard! More than Sasuke, that's all it is."

After a moment Sasuke made a laugh.

"This is going to be fun. Ready to go? Naruto, Sakura, Hima!"

"Yeah!" Naruto and I both cheered.

Finally we had reached room 301 and there stood our beloved sensei.

"Oh so Sakura came too." Kakashi spoke as we reached him. "Now we can properly take the Chunin exams."

"What do you mean?"

"This exam can only be taken with three people in a team, except your team which has four. The Hokage let this pass since there were no other teams to put anyone on. Even if Sakura didn't come, I wouldn't be able to let the rest of you take the exam. Sakura you came; you guys are my proud team. Now go!"

Everyone but me went into the room as I handed Kakashi my mission report.

"Hey Kakashi Sensei remember to read it for me for incase I messed up on something important!" I slapped his back.

"Finally you turn this in, maybe now I'll get a break."

"Heh! Well see ya!" I walked through the door only to the entire rookie 10 there.

Ino had already leeched herself onto Sasuke and Sakura was starting to yell at her. Naruto and Kiba seemed to be having an insult fight, and of course Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata and Shino didn't but in this. Except Hinata in the end.

"Oh hey Hima." Sakura spoke as she saw me come in. "I was wondering where you were at!"

"I was handing my report to Kakashi Sensei." I smiled sheepishly.

"Finally took you long enough!"

"Hey Hima." Shikamaru came to me as we fist pumped each other. "So you actually made it in too."

"Yeah, it's pretty shocking since it's usually a three team exam."

"Hey Hima!" came another voice I knew.

I looked around Shikamaru to see Haruna and the twins coming.

"Hey!" I smiled as we high fived each other. "We actually got in it!"

"No kidding! I didn't think we would meet again!"

"Yep! I didn't think so either!"

A hand tapped my shoulder, and I turned around to see everyone looking at us.

"Uh who are they Hima?" Sakura questioned as she came over to me.

"Oh I'm Haruna Tsutsumi." Haruna spoke and thumbed at the two. "And these two are Yoko and Yuko Umeko. We came all the way from Kumo believe it or not!"

"Hello!" The twins waved at the small group until they saw Akamaru.

"Oh a dog!" One spoke I think it was Yuko.

"So cute!"

"They're weird." Sakura muttered to me.

"Yeah they've been like that." Haruna spoke and that made Sakura jump. "Really it gets annoying."

"Hey guys you should be more quiet." A deep but not so deep voice came.

We look to see a guy with silver hair, and glasses with the Konoha headband.

He started to tell us his name which is Kabuto, and continued on about how this wasn't going to be a picnic and also he failed the exam seven times already. Finally he picked out cards called them nin-info cards.

Kabuto showed us a map with one card.

"This is the number of those taking the exam and breaking it down of what country they're from. Surprisingly Kumo got in it this year."

"It took so much time to get us qualified." Haruna whispered to me as the twins got Akamaru from Kiba. "With what happened a long time ago, we're pretty much not in peace with Konoha."

"Oh that's why people looked at you guys like that."

"Yeah, we may never get an official alliance again. To admit it, it was our fault in the first place."

We stood there in silence as Kabuto showed the card info about Rock Lee then Gaara of Suna. Now I don't understand how he got all of this information like this. He even had what missions they done, like he had been in their mission reports.

"Hima!" Haruna spoke in a serious tone after seeing the cards. "I would stay away from Kabuto. There's some type of weird vibe I'm getting from him."

Now Haruna and I had drafted apart from the group.

"Yeah I'll try to do that. It'll be hard to with my team."

"I'm guessing it's the Uchiha, that boy in orange." Haruna now had her arms folded looking at Kabuto with a dark look.

"Yeah and the girl with pink hair, I'll try to convince them but it'll be hard."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! And I won't lose to you bast*rds!"

I turn around to see Naruto pointing at the group in front of him.

"He is going to get my killed." I cried onto Haruna. "Can we please switch teams?"

"Nah….too spunky for me." She hugged me as I cried. "But I can wish you luck with that."

"Oh I like you!" One of the twins spoke to Naruto.

"Yeah, so much spunk! More than Haruna anyway!"

"I heard that you little!"

Sakura gave Naruto a lecture which wasn't going to help in anyway, the boy didn't listen to Iruka in class any, what makes you think he will now?

I wonder if I had to put up with this much crap in my past life.

Kunai were thrown out of nowhere from a ninja and it seems his teammate followed quickly behind as he tried to hit Kabuto who dodged it. Kabuto's glasses shattered.

He dodged it didn't he?

He threw up on the follow, with now Naruto and Sakura coming up to him.

They're thinking of him as an ally. This is bad, now they're definitely not going to agree with me.

"He dodged it!" Haruna whispered to me.

Yeah I saw that! I don't think…..

"Sound." I whispered to her as I saw their headbands.

"Sound? As in their village?"

"No that's what they used sound."

"That's clever."

I nodded in agreement as I looked at the sound three.

Kabuto had doubted them and personally I wanted him to get a good punch in the face.

"Everyone quiet down! And you Oto-nin stop doing as you please before the start of the exam!" A man stood infront of the room with many guys from the interrogation and torture group!

What were they doing here?

"Sorry this is our first time. We got a little bit excited." One of the oto nin spoke.

Mhm, no Kabuto bad mouthed you that's why.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be the first examiner for the first part of the Chunin exams." Ibiki spoke again. "Just for the heads up, fighting will not be tolerated nor will killing. You will fail this exam if you do any of the sorts!"

The examiner held up a number to us.

"You will be assigned a seat by the number we give you, after everyone is completely seated we will hand out the written exam."

Did he just say test?

"What! A written exam!" Naruto's voice filled my ears.

I cried onto Haruna.

"I-I don't think I'm going to make it!"

"Hey don't worry about it." Haruna gave me a thumb up.

"Yeah don't worry." The twins were now patting my back since they got finished messing with Akamaru.

"I hate you!"

After forming a line and getting our sitting arrangements guess who I'm sitting beside, that's right the smartest kid I know Shikamaru.

Lucky me!

Bad thing is everyone in my team in spread out. Naruto was at least five rows ahead of me, and in the middle of the room. Sakura was on the left side like me, but only two rows ahead. And Sasuke, ugh…..on the other side of the room, on the same row as me. Lovely, there is no way for me to communicate with them in any way!

"Hey, stop worrying woman." Shikamaru nudged my elbow. "It's annoying!"

I looked at him and then noticed Ino was only two seats away from him! The f*ck! But no my team couldn't be near each other!

"This isn't fair." I muttered why slamming down my head into the desk.

"Hm?"

Of course the genius wouldn't understand.

Finally after another five minutes we were told the rules. I'll narrow it down for you, one with are given ten points, one point for each question. If we get one wrong they take a point off of course. If we get caught cheating we get two points taken off, if you lose all your points you're out. Which includes your team also, since in the end they'll be adding up your points and your team's points together. Oh they also have people with a clip board to find out the cheaters.

This got me, I'm not smart. Not when it's a written test. And Naruto isn't book smart either.

Our team is doomed, might as well pack up our bags and leave!

"Begin!"

I grabbed my pencil quickly and holding myself steady as well.

Okay question one a cryptogram. I can't answer this. I'll come back to it later. Okay question two and no, three; no. four; no, five; no, six; no, seven; another no, eight; I can't believe this, and nine; holy crap!

I can't answer a single one of these! And number ten what's up with it? Saying it's going to be revealed after forty five minutes after the exam starts!

Oh man, this is going to be the end of me.

A sharp pain came into my forearm again and I silently gripped it.

Okay me think, think about this exam. The question are hard, I wouldn't be surprised if Sasuke couldn't answer it. Sakura probably can answer it.

Tap!

I look to see an instructor with a clip board writing down something, someone just got caught.

It's like they're encouraging us to cheat. Almost as if they're saying "Hey try and see if you can cheat without one of us catching you!"

Encouraging….to cheat? Think me think!

Glancing to my left I see Shikamaru trying to stay awake.

Oh right, this genius doesn't do pencil and paper.

Okay me think, think again! Get the genius off your mind!

If they're encouraging us to cheat then maybe this isn't an intelligent test. Are they testing our skills of gathering information? If this is the true part of the test then how can I cheat? My crystal techniques won't do me any good in this!

A noise of a pencil writing filled my ears, I let my eye look to see that Shikamaru was writing. So does this mean that Ino is in his body right now? Yeah must be, he would never be this eager to write answers.

Voices raised my attention as a team was taken out of the exam room.

This exam is hard, how can I cheat without doing it the old fashion way? And the old fashion way will get me caught too.

Looking down the rows I see Naruto looking at Hinata, it seems they're talking.

No Naruto! Don't cheat off of her, not like that anyway! I know Hinata has a thing for Naruto but her trying to help him is going to fail him.

Hopefully Naruto will start realizing that cheating the old fashion way is going to fail you.

After another moment Naruto finally stopped talking to Hinata, oh thank goodness! Finally he is using that brain of his.

When it finally hit five fourteen, I had come to a realization that thirteen teams had failed now. That's so many teams failed only in a certain amount of minutes. And this lead to one thing, question ten is going to be my only way of passing.

"Okay we will now start the ten question!" Ibiki spoke up.

Alright! Now say it so I can try to pass this exam!

"Now before we get into it, let me add some rules for the final question."

These rules they're going to kill me!

The door opened showing us a guy with war paint on his face, with what it looked like one of the people helping out in the exam.

"Nice timing." Ibiki continued. "Was your doll playing beneficial?"

What? So it's a doll? Why did he get to leave the room if he saw threw it? No fair.

I slumped down in my seat.

"This is annoying and troublesome." I muttered.

"You haven't said that in a while." Shikamaru smirked at me.

"Because I had no reason to say it, but now I do have a reason."

"Troublesome woman."

"Quiet down! I will explain, these are the rules of desperation." Ibiki continued. "First you must decide whether to answer or not answer the final question."

"Choose? What happens if we choose not to?"

"If you choose not to, your points will be reduced to zero; you fail along with your two teammates."

Which are three for me, we're just not getting a break today!

Now everyone was fussing about this until we were quieted down again.

"And now for the last rule, if you choose to take it and answer incorrectly, that person will lose the right to take the Chunin selection exam again."

You got to be kidding me! So this is why it's called the rules of desperation! If you choose not to take it your team fails and you are concerned the one who failed everyone for your own sake. And the other thing if you do stay and fail the question you just ruined the chance of taking the Chunin exams ever again!

Sh*t, sh*t,sh*t!

Kiba then made an outburst about how there are guys who got the take the Chunin exams before.

"You have bad luck, this year it's my rules." Ibiki smirked at us. "For those who don't want to answer the final question raise your hand. Once your number is called you can leave."

And so we're giving the option to leave this or not and take the exam next year if we do leave.

I sighed at this. Of course I'm not wanting to leave! I'll become a legendary Sannin with a Genin title for all I care! I just hope everyone else in my team feels the same.

A guy stood up beside Naruto with a raised hand. "I won't take it!"

Wow so the first one to leave is them huh?

This continued for a few more minutes as team and team left.

Looking around I see Sasuke looking right at Ibiki with a look saying 'as if I would leave!', then I looked at Sakura who was not doing anything and finally at Naruto who was now shaking. Calm down Naruto! He is just trying to scare us!

Sakura then started to make a moment, making her arm move a little bit. Oh no don't you dare raise your f*cking hand!

I wanted to yell at her, I wanted to stop her. I don't want to leave in only the first part of the exam. I want to go on!

Suddenly Naruto raised his hand.

Mother f*cker! Not him too!

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled slamming his hand on the desk. "I will not run! I'll take it! Even if I'm a Genin forever! I'll will myself to becoming Hokage anyway, so I don't care!"

Nice, Naruto thought the same thing as me!

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision. This is your last chance to quit."

"I follow my unbending words. That's my ninja way."

Nice choice of words Naruto.

The atmosphere had changed from fear to courage. This was one thing about Naruto, he can make friends with about anyone if he wanted to, he can change a person, he can encourage a person, he could be Hokage with this type of power he has.

"Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining, congratulations you pass!"

WHAT!

"But what about the tenth question?"

"That was the tenth question, your decision on staying." Ibiki smirked at us.

So basically this whole test was based on our decision to stay also with gathering information without getting caught. This examiner he is killing me.

Of course this started a lecture so I started writing on the back of my test about how I knew we need to cheat without getting caught like a ninja, but there was no possible way for me. With that explained why my test had no answers.

When I looked up after finishing it I see Ibiki taking off his headband. Holes, burns, and scars showed as he revealed the top of his head.

This man was tortured most likely for information. And it seems this man never gave any of it either.

"At times information is more important than life…..and on missions and the battlefield, people risk their lives to get their hand on it. I want you to remember this. Important information in your hands can be a powerful weapon for your comrades and your village."

This was going to be in my head for now on. In the future I will remember this, because in the future I'll have to do the very same thing.

I zoned out at one point because the windows shattered showing something coming in.

Two kunai went into the ceiling holding onto a black and white sign.

"You guys! This is no time to be celebrating!" A woman stood in front of the sign. "I am the examiner for the second part of the exam! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! Follow me!"

Anko finished by pumping her fist into the air.

"Oh look someone else with spunk!" I said out loud just to anyone around me.

"Bad timing." Anko was now blushing, and started to scan the room.

"Eighty two? Ibiki you left 27 teams! And an odd one out, how did this happen? Did one not leave?"

"There are a lot of outstanding ones this time, and remember one team has a four member team."

"Bah! That's fine!" Anko looked towards us with a smirk. "I'll cut them in half in the second exam!"

I started to shiver a little bit. Man she is scary when you think about it.

"Man, I'm getting excited. I'll explain the rules once we change places, follow me."

"Did you forget that the exam is tomorrow not today?" Ibiki now was starting to get mad.

"Oh right! Maggots, meet me tomorrow at practice area 44 at eight in the morning!"

Finally we can leave.

A sharp pain filled into my forearm again. Oh joy is this going to be a thing now?

"Hey, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked me as he stood up.

"Yeah, perfectly fine." I breathed out.

"Yoko!"

"Yuko!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the twins how were now hugging each other.

"Yoko, I'm sorry that we were so far apart for so long!" Yuko cried on to Yoko's shoulder.

"No Yuko! I am the one who is sorry!" Now Yoko was crying on to Yuko's shoulder as well.

Some boys were watching why blushing at this.

"Dramatic as always." Haruna's voice filled into my ears as she came over to me. "So how was the exam for you?"

"Too difficult and annoying." I grumbled to her. "Let me guess you had it easy?"

"Yep. How did you guess?" Haruna give me a 'v' sign.

"I don't know, by how you don't look grumpy!"

Haruna laughed at me as I stood up and stretched.

"Hima, what are you doing hurry up!" Sakura called for me at the door where now all of the team seven stood but me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

Haruna with the twins now beside her walked with me to my team to where we left the academy building.

The next day I woke up at six a.m. to go meet up with team seven, and since we didn't have to wait on Kakashi we could actually get there early.

When we finally reached area 44, I finally understood why Anko said she would cut half of us out of the exam. It was a forest that had fences all around it, and you could hear noises that you would never hear. I never heard of this place until today and now I know why, not just anyone can go in there.

"Welcome to the second part of the exam, practice area 44." Anko smirked as she turned to us. "Also known as the 'Forest of Death'!"

"This is creepy." Sakura spoke to us.

Yeah it is, but I wasn't going to admit that in front of her.

"Yoko, hold me." Yuko clung on to her sister as Yoko did what she was told.

"Guys this isn't the first time we been in a forest." Haruna muttered to them.

"We know but it's still scary." Yoko spoke.

"You'll soon figure out why it's called the 'Forest of Death'."

As soon as Anko told us these words, Naruto had started to mock her.

Oh boy he really does call for trouble.

"Heh, you got spunk.

Anko threw a kunai which scarped by Naruto's cheek leaving a cut and appeared right behind him.

I looked to see where the kunai landed, right behind Orochimaru. How did he get in the exam? This is going to be the worse day ever! If only I could yell out "Hey! Orochimaru in front of you! Get him!"

Orochimaru now stood behind Anko holding a kunai with his tongue.

"Here's your kunai." He hissed towards her.

"Why thank you. But you know don't sneak up on me." Anko took the kunai. "Unless you want to die."

"I got excited at the sight of blood, plus you cut some of my precious hair."

With that he started to walk back over to his team, trying to hide my fear, I stood more closely to Sakura then I ever have; Too much for my usual comfort anyway.

"Now before the exam starts." Anko continued pulling out papers. "There is something I have to hand out. You must sign these agreement forms, there will be death and you will probably die here. If I didn't have you sign these agreement forms it would be my responsibility."

So basically less paper work for her, I didn't expect her to be lazy.

The test sounded simple, this is a survival test. Oh joy to that. We have five days to get to the tower, which Anko said is ten km away from the gate when we enter. We are given one scroll a heaven or earth scroll. Sounds simple right? Until Anko tells us there is no rule in the test for getting the scroll. So anyone can kill you for your scroll and still get to go on to the last part of the exam.

We were told that it would be highly unlikely that fourteen of the teams would pass, since one we have uneven numbers, and two we will lose teammates.

There was another rule which would get so many people, we were told to not open the scrolls until we get into the tower.

"Final word of advice, don't die!"

Realization hit me just then; yes people will kill in this test. If they want to pass it they will kill. I might kill, for my first official kill. I hope it won't come to this, but I know what I signed up for when I joined the academy. We are shinobi, we were trained to kill whoever tries to hurt our village. We protect it. We protect this village for the future so our children can live here. We protect to live.

"We're going to get our scroll." Haruna patted my back getting me out of my daze. "See you in five days and good luck!"

"Yeah, good luck." We pumped our fist together.

As soon as they walked off team seven came and got me. We turned in our application forms and got our scroll, a heaven scroll to which Sasuke took. Knowing him he doesn't trust us with the scroll.

A instructor took us to gate twelve where we stood there for thirty minutes with Naruto getting 'pumped up'.

"Let's go!" he yelled as the gate opened for us.

We jumped from branch to branch for fifteen minutes until we decided to stop for a moment.

A scream filled our ears.

"That was a human scream?" Sakura asked us shaking a little. "Wasn't it?"

"Yep." I let the p pop.

"This is nothing Sakura!" Naruto grinned. "Man I gotta piss!"

He was going to do it right in front of us until Sakura hit him on the head making him go behind a tree.

I actually agreed with Sakura so I didn't stop her one bit.

Just as Naruto had just gotten back, Sasuke punched him right in the face slamming him into a tree.

"Whoa! Sasuke you didn't have to do that!" Sakura yelped at him.

"Where's the real Naruto?" Sasuke question 'Naruto'.

"What are you saying?"

At this time I took the moment to look at 'Naruto'. Where did the scratch on his cheek go? I know he heals fast but it shouldn't be that fast! And Naruto is right handed not left. I thought this exam was going to be hard but maybe not since they can't even transform into us right.

The spy finally showed himself to reveal a Ame headband, oh lucky us an enemy only twenty minutes in.

This turned into a fight with Sasuke leading it, and with the Ame buy running away. He was stupid to come on his own anyway.

"Alright we need to discuss about this now." Sasuke came over to us and sat down.

"Hey who made you leader!" Naruto complained pumping his fist in the air.

"Naruto shut up." I pushed him onto the ground. "You can be leader next time when you don't get caught by the enemy like that; I'll treat you like a child if you actually agree to this."

That shut him up, as came and sat on the other side of me.

"We could get separated again, and if that happens don't trust them." Sasuke spoke slowly. "We'll use a code, a code that only we will know. That will be your proof that it's you."

"You're so smart Sasuke!"

Please don't fangirl here! We're in a forest where deadly ninja can kill us.

"Listen, I'm only going to say this once."

Sasuke started to say the code but I only got like half of it.

"Uh can you make a shorter one?" Naruto wined.

"Yeah I can't remember all of that!" I complained to Sasuke.

"No. You'll have to try and remember then."

"Well I have it memorized." Sakura pumped her chest out.

Mhm…..yeah only you could, out of our group could remember that in one go.

Sasuke stood up. "I'll hold on to the scroll."

"Can't we just shorten it a little?" Naruto started again with me agreeing.

"No, so shut up."

Stupid rookie of the year in our team.

A strong wind came causing all of us to stand up.

"More enemies!" Sasuke questioned out loud.

Yeah most likely.

I tried to keep my footing on the ground but lost it, sending me away from my team.

No this is bad! I'll be all alone and this might get me killed!

I was sent rolling until finally my body stopped rolling when I made it through a bush.

Sighing I was about to get up when I heard.

"Oh look we got a weak little girl."

Looking up I see a Suna team, it had three boys.

Kami really does hate me, doesn't he?

 **Not 10k but closes enough! I hope you enjoyed this chapter (Even though it was late) I finally finished this at 5 in the morning!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for the follow, Courtsons, The Lazy Princess! Thank you for the favorite,Lojenz,TerrorTwinEpicness, and Nymphadora Jackson! Thank you for the follow/favorite SylpheKuro, and PurpleRawan !**

 **And special thanks to PurpleRawan for the review!**

Chapter .7. This is not me

"Hey look, isn't she on that little squirt team? The loud one?" One of his teammates question.

"Yeah she is! Isn't this great?"

No, no it isn't. I believe now that my team is cursed for life. We always seem to get in some type of trouble. I should have been on Shikmaru's team at least they wouldn't be like team seven.

"So hand over the scroll." The leader of the group spoke with killer eyes.

"I don't have it genius, and what made you think I would just hand it to you?" I spoke in rude manner before I could even stop myself from saying it.

"Wow! Look we have a smart a*s!"

With that they pulled out their kunai.

Crap, not now I need to find my team!

I dodged as they came at me, as I tried to get my crystal armor on my fist.

But it wasn't working properly! It was taking so much more chakra then I had intended to use.

Is this what Orochimaru did to me? Was this a part of his experiment?

I bounced on a tree preparing myself to slam my fast into one of the Suna boys. Luckily it succeeded making him fall to the ground.

"Tezo!"

I dodge another round of kunai as I tried to hit anyone of them again. My luck was awesome since I keep on dodging kunai after kunai, getting to hit the other two members.

"Haru! Kono!"

"Fire Technique: thousand needles!"

Quickly I dodge the fire, but only to get hit with a kunai that went into my shoulder.

"Hey I got her!"

"Great job Haru!"

I looked at the kunai to see my blood. My blood, will I die again? I can't die right? Uncle always told me to have guts in this situation, but I can't control myself at the moment. It's as if something deep inside me woke up at the sight of my blood.

"You are starting to piss me off." I spoke as my hand grabbed the kunai and pulled it out of my shoulder. "Did anyone ever teach you to not hurt a girl?"

"Huh?" They stood confused at me.

"You see when I see my own blood, I can't control myself!" With that my body went right to them stabbing one of them in the die, then to the heart.

"Kono!"

My body got up straight after knowing the boy was dead.

"Oh this makes me feel so alive!" I spoke with a cheery voice. "Seeing you in pain, seeing your teammate die, and now it's your turn!"

"No please we'll give your our scroll! Isn't this enough?" The leader now pleaded with tears in his eyes. Now throwing down a earth scroll, what we need. "You already took one of our teammates! We're out of the exam now!"

"Oh you think I did this because of the exam? No, I did this for me!"

No please stop! I already killed one person today!

Now I went and cut his throat, liking the left over blood on the kunai.

The blood was now going onto my clothes, almost making it look like a whole new outfit.

No, stop! Stop! Stop!

"Te-Tezo!" Now the only boy Haru stood there crying. "Please don't kill me I have my family to go back to!"

"No no." I swatted my finger at him as if I was talking to a child who just got in trouble. "You knew what you were signing up for, now die!"

The kunai went into the Haru's heart. He coughed blood into my face and muttered one last word.

"Monster."

This word made my body finally stop. Slowly I fell to my knees.

"Monster." I mumbled. "I'm a monster now."

 _Yes Hima! Welcome to my side!_

"Who-who; where are you?" I yelled out around me.

 _I'm in your head! I'm a part of you now! I'm a dark side of you a 'berserker' if want to say._

"No-no." I grabbed my head.

A girl appeared in my head now. She had purple hair, red eyes, and wore a nasty grin.

See my father, Orochimaru put me in you! I guess you can say you're like a jinchuuriki now, only that I can live on even if I die inside you. Welcome to your nightmare!

"No you get out of my body now!" I growled. "Or at least let me punch Orochimaru!"

 _Now now, I can't do that. I would need another body to go in, and a fresh one at that not a dead one. And you punch father? You're hilarious! You're stuck with me like it or not, I was made for this reason and this reason only, to get your crystal technique over to father._

"Why? Why I'm I always put into this mess!" I questioned the world this.

 _Hey stop talking out loud, you look stupid and weird. I'm gonna take a nap for a while now. Wake me up when you get into another battle._

"Hey wait!"

But the voice was gone now. I didn't even get to know her name!

Picking up the scroll that laid near all the bloody corpses I stared at them. I killed three teenagers today. I killed three teenagers who had a family, who had a village to go back to. I killed.

As I started to put the earth scroll I saw a picture on the ground.

The picture had that boy Haru with his teammates smiling. There included a sensei making a thumb up at the photographer.

They looked happy.

Picking up the photo I put it in my pocket, and sped off looking for my team.

The sun was now setting, this was bad. I really didn't want to be on my own tonight, and my team they needed me I know they do.

"Naruto! Hima! Help!" I heard Sakura scream, her voice echoing from my left side.

Quickly I jumped from branch to branch until I came to something I thought I would never see.

Naruto was barely hanging on the tree by a kunai, and Sakura was now holding onto Sasuke who was yelling in pain.

"Sakura what happened!" I asked as I came over to the two. "What happened to Sasuke and Naruto!"

"H-Hima, they-this guy he-." Sakura hiccupped why crying until she looked up at me in shock. "Hima, are you okay! You're covered in blood!"

"Yeah this isn't mine, the only one I have is in my shoulder." I pointed out quickly as I went over to Sasuke.

"Not yours? Wha-?"

"Not now, we have to focus on the boys. Sasuke you have to respond to me where does it hurt? I can probably patch it up for you."

I waited for a response, as Sasuke held on to his neck, and passed out from the pain.

"Sakura what happened to Sasuke and don't hiccup when saying it." Moving Sasuke's hand I saw a mark with three like commas on it.

How did he get this? This wasn't on him before the exam!

"A guy called Orochimaru came and fought Sasuke and Naruto. He did something to Naruto also! But he bit Sasuke on the neck leaving this mark; Saying that it was a present for him!"

Orochimaru of course! I forgot about him during my fight until that monster inside me said something. Of course he came for Sasuke, Sasuke has the Sharingan. There are only three people in the world who have it now. Sasuke, Kakashi and Sasuke's brother. I should have known this was going to happen. I probably could have prevented this from happening.

"I can't do anything for him then, only patch up his minor wounds. Let's just get to the tower, I have a earth scroll." I pulled it out showing Sakura. "We can deal with this there."

"We-we can't, our heaven scroll was destroyed!"

"You-you're kidding me!" I punched the tree we stood on. "D*mn now we have to get that scroll!"

"I'm sorry!" Sakura cried on clinging onto Sasuke still.

"Sakura this is not your fault. Grab Sasuke I'm going to get Naruto and we're going to hide somewhere until they can get up on their own again or until we get a heaven scroll."

Sakura nodded her head as I went to get Naruto and we made our way through the forest.

To tell you the truth, now I was scared. Since now both the boys were knocked out it was my job to protect them and Sakura. I wish I would have taught Sakura a little something so she wouldn't be so useless.

We stumbled onto a tree that had enough room underneath it for us to stay for the night. Laying the boys right next to each other we sat on the ground thinking of what we could do.

I started to do medical treatment on Naruto, the green light shined around us.

"Wow it's so useful." Sakura sounded amazed at me for once.

"Yeah, the bad thing is that I can't heal Naruto are Sasuke fully. I have to save chakra or we're doomed." I told why continuing to concentrate on Naruto.

Sasuke groaned after another five minutes. Alright time to check on him.

I started doing the medical treatment but it wasn't working as well as it did on Naruto.

Lifting up Sasuke's bangs I felt his forehead.

"D*mn!" I bit my lip.

"What? What is wrong with Sasuke?"

"He had a fever, and I can't make it go away. Do you have some type of cloth or something? And water we'll need that."

Sakura handed me cloth and a bottle of water.

"Thanks. Hopefully this can get his fever to go down at least."

"Hima, I'm going to set up some traps." Sakura spoke after a moment.

"Oh, okay." I looked at her amazed. Maybe this is going to make Sakura grow up a little. "Don't hurt yourself or I'll have to heal you some too!"

I sat there as Sakura went and set up the traps, I sat there watching my two teammates knowing good as well this is all I could do for them. If only I took this seriously when Tsunade tried to teach my medical ninjutsu. If I fully went and learned it I would be able to fix my forearm by now too.

"Hima, you can go sleep." Sakura came and sat on the right side of me. "I know you're tired."

That was quick or did I actually doze off to where I didn't notice anything.

"No, I need to stay awake! What if an enemy comes?" I told her why trying to keep myself straight up.

"You did more than me! Go sleep, I can take care of us if an enemy comes!"

"What if they-?"

"Hima! You talk about how Naruto and Sasuke don't want to hurt their pride; you are starting to act like them!"

Was I really? I didn't notice.

"Sleep I'll wake you up in two hours okay?"

"Fine." I mumbled as I went and laid my back against the tree. "You better wake me up in two hours, or I'll beat you up after this exam!"

Finally letting sleep get to me I closed my eyes.

 _A four year old me sat on the couch as my parents looked at me with a pleased look._

" _Laruen, we have something to tell you." Mom spoke with a grin. "You're going to be a sister!"_

 _The six old me jumped up. "For real? I get to be a big sister?"_

" _Yep." Now dad spoke with an even bigger grin. "You're going to be a big sister of a brother!"_

 _I jumped up and down on the couch chanting "I get to have a little brother!"_

 _I don't remember having a brother, a little one at that. I thought I was a only child in my past life._

 _The time skipped to where I was eight and there stood a four year old boy with blonde hair and emerald eyes._

 _The two of us held hands as we walked into the park about to play, grinning like nothing in the world mattered except for us two._

 _It then skipped again to where I was now twelve and he was eight, he was in a basketball game wearing a blue shirt that said Tigers, and held the last name on it. Smith, so that was my last name._

" _Marcus you can do it!" I shouted sitting right next to my mom and dad in the bleachers._

 _Marcus dribbled the ball, doing feints, and then finally throwing the ball into the basketball hoop._

 _We all cheered and Marcus gave us a thumb up with a grin as if he had won a national tournament._

 _A fourteen year old me laid on her bed reading manga, why listening to music, as a ten year old Marcus came into the room._

" _Hey Lauren do you think you can take me here?" Marcus handed a flyer of a upcoming basketball game in town._

" _Let me ask mom and dad. I'm still not sixteen you know?" I laughed at him._

 _Marcus was about to leave until he turned to me._

" _You know, you're a pretty cool sis. You don't embarrass me or even treat me like I'm a disease." He a genuine smile. "I would never want any sis then you!"_

"Leaf spinning wind!" A voice roared.

The f*ck?

I sat up from where I had sled onto the ground.

When I looked at Sakura who was now looking shocked at who stood in front.

It was Rock Lee.

Who stood in front of him shocked me even more.

It was the Oto-nin.

What is going on? Why are they here?

Oh finally they arrived. So Hima let's kill them!

'Shut up!'

Aw you're no fun. I want to kill Dosu, Zaku, and Kin are so annoying!

'You know them?'

Well of course they're from father's village!

Of course, and so Orochimaru has a hide out.

"Hima you're up." Sakura muttered to me as Lee was preparing to fight.

I then noticed that it was light not dark now.

"That was more than two hours."

"Sorry?"

"You will be."

One of the Oto-nin with a bandage around his face held a earth scroll, quickly tossing it to his teammate behind him.

"Fine, Zaku you can have Sasuke. I'll get the rest of them."

See Dosu plans to kill you! Let me kill!

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'

Dosu charged in, with that made Sakura throw a kunai at him for only to jump up dodging it.

I noticed that Lee had put his whole arm into the ground only to pull out gigantic roots!

Rock Lee is really strong!

"There's some trick to your attack right? I'm not going to dodge it so simple."

And he is being smart too! Oh thank goodness.

Rock Lee started to unwrap his bandages, and as soon as he did he kicked Dosu under his chin sending him to the air.

Is he using the same attack he was going to use on Sasuke?

The bandages now were wrapped around Dosu as soon as Lee got behind him.

He is!

Lee had brought Dosu head first into the ground only to realize that Zaku had saved him from the attack.

With that to Dosu's advantage he charged at Lee sending sound, making him puke.

"Lee!" I yelled as I finally stood up.

I have to do something, I have to protect everyone! Lee is not going to be standing much longer, and Sakura still has a hard time defending herself!

Building my crystal armor and bearing the pain now shooting to my forearm I charged at Zaku.

My punch ended up sending him into a tree.

"A crystal user." Dosu spoke, a now Lee on the ground. "Orochimaru really wants you. Don't kill her Zaku."

"Hima too?" Sakura exclaimed.

D*mn I was going to keep that a secret, oh well.

"If she pisses me off too much she is going to die Dosu!" The Zaku guy yelled why giving me a angry look.

Alright me calm down, remember you have to protect four people now. Crap that doesn't help.

"Guts." Uncle Jiraiya's voice entered my head. "Remember to always be gutsy before you go down."

Zaku now aimed at air at me, sending me up against a tree. I fell to the ground hearing Sakura yell my name.

Man I'm tired.

"Guts."

I got up off the ground.

"Guts!" I yelled.

 _Hey stop you sound so stupid._

"Shut up!"

 _And now you sound stupid and weird._

"What?" Zaku looked at me shocked. "She can still move after that? I guess I have to be harder on you!"

I'm trembling, crap this might be the last attack I can do, it's going to be up to Sakura.

Making a ram seal I yelled. "Crystal Technique: Shuriken Wild Dance!"

Red needles formed around me, going one by one to the Oto-nin.

Dosu dodged with ease, as did Kin, only Zaku got hit with my attack, bad thing is that he was pissed.

"This b*tch is going to die!" He yelled and proceeded to blow air at me sending me back to the ground hard.

As I tried to get up Zaku kicked me in the stomach over and over.

 _Hey, you're getting beat up, let me help you!_

I know she only wants blood, it's like if a fight starts she wants in it to go crazy.

 _I won't go crazy! They'll be no blood this time!_

Mhm….

Zaku grabbed me by my hair and punched me in the face.

"Heh, give up now?" He smirked.

"Never." I spat blood in his face.

"Zaku you can't kill her remember? Do you want to die?" Dosu now came making Zaku lose his grip on my hair.

"She-!"

"Orochimaru will kill you if he found out you killed her." Dosu now made me lay back on the ground putting one foot on my back.

"Fine! I'll just kill Sasuke!" Zaku proceeded to make his way over to Sakura.

It felt like I had only closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them Kin was holding onto Sakura's hair.

"No Sakura!" I yelled trying to get up. "Leave her alone! Leave my team alone!"

Dosu pressed his foot harder on my back.

"Stay down you'll make it easier on us that way."

Darkness over took me.

"Aww see you should have let me fight!" It was that monster's voice in my head.

Opening my eyes I look to see I'm in a different place, it showed the sky, but the floor was like water.

This place was beautiful so sunny, so peaceful.

"If you're wondering this is your soul." The girl stood in the center of the room leaning against a huge diamond shape crystal. "It's as if your soul is pure, happy, no sadness. You grew up in a wonderful family didn't you?"

"No, only with my uncle, my mom and dad died a long time ago."

"I don't know how you are at peace then." She hmmed looking up at the crystal. "I was taught to always hate the people who killed my family. I always wanted to kill, kill for blood, I still do."

"You could change you know." I walked over to her now. "You don't have to be a killer to feel at ease. I taught myself to only remember the fun times I had with the people I've lost. I don't have any of my parents, but I do with uncle , my friends, my team!"

"Hm, lucky." She smirked at me. "It going to take more than that for me to change, you are going to have to convince me. Convince me and I can probably change and in the process help you out."

"Then I'll help you out too. I'll help get you your own body!" I flat out told her why grabbing my chest. "It isn't fair that you have to be trapped inside me! You're a live too! You are human!"

"Heh…..I once was." She now smiled at me. "I would like to be human once again."

Before I could say another word a voice yelled "Hima! Wake up!"

It's loud, annoying. Yep Naruto.

"Hey, don't shake her. She is hurt."

It sounds arrogant, but with care. Shikamaru. What is he doing here?

"Yeah Naruto what are you a idiot? Don't you see all the blood on her?"

Heh a nice friend Choji, he is always caring.

"You should go back to them and think of a way to convince me." The girl spoke again, as she pointed towards a door.

"There is one thing I want to know. What is your name?"

"Akia. Don't forget it."

"Right." I smiled at her as I exited the room.

Opening my eyes, I see a worried Naruto over me. As soon as he I was awake, he smiled.

"Great! You're okay!"

Someone sat me up. I noticed the hands are a bit big, Choji.

"Thanks." I mutter as my body ached.

Looking around, I see that Ino is doing something to Sakura's hair.

Wait her hair is short!

"Man you worried us." Shikamaru now spoke. "Troublesome."

"My bad." I smiled.

Looking around once more I see Sasuke standing alone. What happened to him? Why is he being so emo right now? Wait where is Lee?

"Uh where did Lee go? He was in trouble too."

"Oh, his team came and got him." Shikamaru now looked at my clothes. "Is that your blood?"

"No, not mine, some else's blood. And no I won't tell you who."

"Ugh, troublesome woman."

Now looking at Naruto again he looked like he was going to pounce at me at any moment.

"Okay Naruto go ahead. Get it over with."

Naruto pulled me into a hug.

"I thought you were dead." He whispered to me.

"Yeah, sorry I had to something back when we all got separated." I whispered back.

This must have brought memories back of how Sasuke almost 'died' or was dead.

Naruto has been hugging me for two minutes now.

"Okay get off two minutes is enough!" I grumbled getting Naruto off of me as I stood up and walked over to Sasuke. "And you, stop being emo and get over here with us!"

Everyone but Sakura and Ino were trying to hold in their laughter as I dragged Sasuke over to the group.

"I want to know what happened." I told everyone as we all sat down. "Before I passed out."

So here is how the battle went, Sakura had actually defended Sasuke and Naruto by fighting Zaku. Ino, Choji and Shikamaru couldn't sit there and watch anymore so they jumped in. They wouldn't tell me what happened to the Oto-nin, but from the look Sakura was giving Sasuke; I knew I would have to ask them two.

"Lee's team came and got him." Sakura continued the story going, as she pulled out a scroll. "And we have an earth scroll now."

"So we have another one now?" I slapped my forehead. Great of all the things we needed another earth scroll.

"Another?" Sasuke finally questioned me.

I pulled out the scroll showing it to everyone.

"Got this a long time ago, sadly we don't need it now." Looking at team ten I motioned the scroll to them. "So do you guys need it?"

"Yeah, but we can't take that from you!" Ino was now looking like she wanted to take the scroll from me. Just admit it.

"No take it. We don't need it. If you don't take it, I'll just burn it or something."

"Thank you! We're so lucky!" Ino almost squealed.

Covering my ears I look at the boys of team ten. Wishing them luck mentally inside my head.

After saying bye to team ten, we rested for two days before continuing our way through the forest trying to figure out what to do.

Sakura and Naruto were both walking beside each other talking, somehow getting along at that.

Sasuke and I walked in the back.

"Sasuke I have to ask you something. What happened to the Oto-nin? I want to know the truth, and yes I know about your curse mark."

Sasuke tried to hide his shock but barely did.

"I dislocated one of the Oto-nin's arms. I was full of energy I was a monster."

If Sasuke only knew what I did, I would be declared a monster.

"What happened to you?" He added after a moment. "With that blood over you, you killed didn't you?"

"Yeah, and it was bad." I almost wanted to take the picture out and cry about it. "I killed three Suna-nin three days ago. That's it end of story. Yay!" clapping my hands at the end Sakura and Naruto turn around to look at us.

"What are you doing to Sasuke!" Sakura was now going back to her regular self it seems. "You better not be hurting him!"

"And why would I do that idiot!" I held out idiot. "I have no reason too."

"Then you're flirting with him!" Fire now stood in her eyes. "You're my rival!"

"Hey, no! You can have this emo all you want!"

I bashed my forehead against hers.

"I'm not going to lose to you!"

How can she be so annoying at this time?

"And like I said I don't care about that emo!"

Sasuke and Naruto stood away from us. Good they're smart to know not to get close to us.

"Hey, by the way you look better with your hair short." I muttered to her before yelling. "You're so annoying!"

Naruto started walking with me as I walked away from Sakura.

Can't ruin my reputation with her now can I?

When the sun finally hit the middle of the day, we found a river. Oh finally some rest, something to drink, and to eat!

"Sakura go gather some wood." Sasuke started barking out orders. I'm happy to know that he is back to normal. "Naruto you're going to jump into the river so we can get fish."

Naruto was grumbling about Sasuke bossing us around again.

"And me?" I asked too excitedly.

Sasuke stared at me for a moment, then at my clothes.

"Just sit and rest."

What?

I stared with a disgusted look on my face.

"And why am I not assigned anything?"

"Hima!" Sakura now appeared behind me with some wood. "You were the worst one hurt out of all of us!"

They're treating me like a child! If I'm going to be treated like one then I'll act like one.

I sat with my elbows on my knees, sulking by the river that Sasuke and Naruto were now working on fishing.

I thought you wanted to rest.

'No not exactly. I mean like have a fun moment or have a team moment where we talk.'

 _You are a needy person aren't you? You always change your mind so quick about things that it's not even funny._

'Oh like you're one to talk.'

We sat in silence for a while until finally Akia said.

 _Don't you think your team is worrying about you? Not like I care, but it might be because you killed._

'What but I'm mostly over that! Yes I didn't like doing it but-!'

 _Look at their faces._

I obeyed as I saw Sakura trying to sneak in peeks of worry to me. Sasuke was most likely getting peeks of me, and Naruto just grinned his usually old grin at me.

Well maybe not that one.

I'm pretty sure Naruto didn't know what happened to me, he was going to figure out either way, it was just everyone else is making it a big deal.

Getting up I walked over to Sasuke who had just hit three fish with his kunai.

"Only three? Go again! We still need more!"

"This is really tiring, you know!"

Naruto grumbled again and got out of the river to only go jump in it again.

"Hey let me help you guys." I now pulled out a kunai.

"No, go sit down." Sasuke jerked his head to the spot I was just sitting at.

"What? No! I killed, but I'm not disabled!"

"Go tell Sakura that. She asked us to let you rest and have some time alone."

Now walking over to Sakura I repeated the same thing I said to Sasuke to her.

"I-uh-sorry it's just I thought you were probably upset about it." Sakura mumbled as she put the wood in a pile.

 _Told you!~_

'Yeah, yeah you're right and I was wrong.'

"Okay I'm going to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone else got it?" Sakura nodded her head. "Thanks for worrying about me. But I can take care of myself, Sakura you need to worry about yourself at times since you barely made it out of that fight against the Oto-nin. How about this, I can teach you some stuff later on in the future to protect yourself. After you can finally protect yourself that is when you can worry about me alright?"

"Okay." Sakura's head hung down.

"Hey, you can worry about the boys! Even though they can protect their self from their enemies, they can't protect their self from their stupid pride!"

That made her smile, finally I was getting somewhere with Sakura.

After Sasuke and Naruto caught four fish, Sasuke started a fire so we could start cooking it.

Sitting down by the fire we decided it was time to talk about the exam again.

"Today is the fourth day of the exam." Sasuke looked around at us.

"Yeah, and many teams have already passed."

"This is bad." I bit my thumb. "If we don't get a heaven scroll, then we fail the second exam.

Sasuke and Sakura nodded at me as Naruto who was only in his underwear was drooling over the fish.

"I bet you everyone from the rookie ten but us have passed the exam by now. It would make us look bad if we fail now."

Sasuke was the only one agreeing with me on this, why Sakura eyed the earth scroll beside him.

"You know there may not be any more heaven scrolls." Sakura told us flat out.

"What do you mean Sakura?"

I can't believe Sasuke is asking this and not Naruto.

Sakura then explained how there is now one scroll missing so now two teams would not pass the exam. And so that means even more less chance of a heaven scroll, if we even got a chance anyway.

With that Sasuke declared that our next enemy will be our last chance.

"I'm going to get water." He got up.

"I'll come too. Much better than the team splitting up again like before." I got up walking beside Sasuke before Sakura could even reject the idea.

Sasuke and I walked along in silence. This is the thing I like about Sasuke, he doesn't ask too much questions. When he does you need to tell it then and now.

We had only been at the river for about maybe two minutes when I realized something.

"I feel like we shouldn't have left Sakura with Naruto." I grumbled why getting water into my jug.

"What makes you say that?"Sasuke gave a face that said Sakura-is-most-likely-hitting-Naruto-right-now.

"Naruto could be trying to open a scroll or something."

"And why does that include Sakura?"

"Naruto is very good at convincing, if you haven't noticed by now. So Sakura probably agreed to open the scroll."

"No, Sakura is smarter than that."

Oh the Sasuke Uchiha actually admitted someone is smart!

"They wouldn't open it would they?" I thought out loud to myself.

This must of triggered something in Sasuke since he started to walk back to where Sakura and Naruto both were, it was at a fast past too.

 _So he is concerned. At least he knows not to trust people._

'Quiet you!'

When we got there, we saw two things.

One, Naruto and Sakura almost opened the scroll. And two Kabuto stood there, holding onto the scroll.

Of course he had to be here! It's like he knows what we're going to do or something.

I know Haruna told me to keep my team away from him, but it's hard when no one on your team will agree with you.

This is what we got told by Kabuto, he told us that he indeed stopped them both from opening the scroll not wanting to take it since he has his own.

Hiding behind Sasuke the whole time, I eyed him. No way was I going to believe that. No way!

"And why are you hiding?" Kabuto now asked me as everyone else noticed this.

Sasuke was about to move until I grabbed his shoulders and made him stay still.

"I don't trust you! Just stay away from me and everything will be okay!" I hissed at him.

"Aw! That's mean!"

"Yeah Hima!" Sakura now butted in. "Kabuto is helping us!"

"Hima that was harsh." Naruto frowned at me.

I hate this team.

Kabuto then started talking about how if you opened the scroll you would be knocked out for the rest of the exam, and how he found that out I don't know.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded to Kabuto who was about to walk off.

Please no! We really should stay away from him!

My grip got harder as I held down on Sasuke.

"Sasuke!"

"You idiot! Don't be like Hima! Kabuto helped us!"

 _Seems your team has different ideas. The leader should just be the one to choose._

'Well we don't have a "leader"! We have to agree as a team and it seems someone agrees with me!'

 _Not likely._

"We don't have a choice. To survive we have to have that scroll!" Sasuke now was almost out of my grip.

"You're lying." Kabuto spat right now.

Sasuke's body tensed up.

"Lie?"

"You're not as bad as you think you are. You would have attacked me and taken my scroll if you were bad. Instead you challenge me." Kabuto pushed his glasses up. "I don't dislike that so I'll tell you a path you should take.

Everyone but me started to relax. So I'm the only one now. Great and now everyone will hate me for the moment.

"I'll tell you on the way." Kabuto continued. "You're fire and cooked fish can bring enemies and wild beast over to us."

Everyone nodded, and Naruto started to get his clothes on.

"Hima." Sasuke now spoke to me looking me in the eye. "Calm down he is not our enemy."

"Easy for you to say." I mumbled as I kicked a pebble.

"Ready let's go!"

As we jumped from branch to branch, Kabuto talked about the plan. We are heading to the tower to ambush people who already have both of their scrolls. Of course this plan would most likely include more people with this very same idea.

Of course everyone else but me was agreeing to the plan. Haruna has it easy, at least the twins will follow her and agree with her more than my own team.

It was dark by the time we saw the tower. We stood there for a moment thinking of what to do next.

A movement of leaves caught our attention as Naruto threw a kunai right at the enemy.

What Naruto hit was a huge centipede! And as in huge I mean as in a giant! Normally I wouldn't be freaked out by it, but this got me. Small ones are okay but this is a no no!

"Naruto." Kabuto pushed up his glasses. "Don't do any unnecessary actions, and no noise."

"Alright."

We started to walk to the tower and it seemed like for hours too. Our knees started to get wobbly and hunger was starting to get to me.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sakura complained as she collapsed to the ground. "We're not getting anywhere closer to the tower!"

Hey idiot.

Oh you finally decide to talk now?

You know you been walking around in circles for hours,you idiot.

What?

"See right there." Kabuto pointed to the centipede that Naruto had nailed to the tree.

"What's going on?" Naruto's yell echoed.

"Genjustu?"

"Looks like it. We fell into a trap."

Why didn't I feel this genjustu or even notice it? How did I not notice it? How did I not notice it? How did Sasuke not notice it? How did Kabuto not notice it?

We're being watched like mice in a maze.

 _You dip sh*t! And here I thought you were strong you still have more to learn._

Anger was now taking control of me, I was pissed about this. They were only tiring us out to attack us? This, this was pathetic!

"Come out!" I yelled at the top of my lungs getting everyones attention. "Come out so I can kill you!"

"Hima!" Sakura's voice ringed in my ears. "Don't provoke them!"

"They're going to attack us anyway, might as well get it out of the way now!" I argued back, earning a nod from Sasuke and Kabuto.

After saying those words our enemies started to come out of the tree, literally.

"So they came." Sasuke smirked.

"Finally." I punched my fist into my hand. "Time for some action!"

 _Oh are you getting blood thirsty now? I thought you said you didn't want to kill?_

I know in my mind I didn't want to kill, but my body was telling me kill, kill them. We could have already gotten our scroll by now and been inside the tower relaxing and eating something, and this has now pissed me off realizing the situation we were in!

"So many of them….clones?"

"Looks like it."

"Trapped like rats!" One of the clones laughed.

"Shut up!" Naruto now charged at one with his fist slamming into the clone's stomach.

The clone had only turned into a hole gaining another clone appearing out of its back.

Oh no Naruto is wide open now!

"Naruto!" My yell came as Sasuke now threw shuriken at the other clone's arms.

The clone's arm had gone then came back only to throw a kunai at Sasuke.

If Kabuto wasn't there to push Sasuke down, he would have been either dead or really bad hurt.

"Give us your scroll." The clones started to chant.

D*mn this isn't going to work! Attacking them will only darn us or our energy and right now we need all of it.

The only thing we can do is dodge their attacks and hope for the best.

Dodge, dodge, deflect. Kunai after kunai came, some it my arm, some hit my legs. It didn't matter right now; trying to control Akia and keep myself standing up was getting hard.

"There's no ending to this!" Sakura now complained as the sun was now down.

"Then I'll use this!" Naruto shouted as he got ready to use the shadow clone jutsu.

Such a waste of chakra, I wish I had that much.

Kabuto started to tell Naruto what I thought about the waste of chakra and of course Naruto found a reason to use it.

As Naruto's clones came and popped into battle Sasuke told us these words.

"When Naruto releases his clones we hide. Naruto will then make clones of us."

Everyone nodded their head as one of the clone Narutos went running into the battle looking for the real one to tell the idea to.

As soon was Naruto released his clones, we hid behind some bushes.

"I feel like a coward." I whisper to myself.

"It's the only way to make them come out." Sasuke spoke quietly to me.

"Mhm, just let Naruto waste his chakra such an awesome plan ."

"Hey don't call Sasuke-!"

"Shut up!"

Heh that made her shut up.

Three Ame-nin came out, releasing the genjutsu. Oh if only they knew what was coming for them!

"Oh you're the guy who got my shoulder." one of the Ame-nin spoke. "I can finally return the favor. So lucky!"

The worn out us looked in fear except for Naruto of course.

"Nice work Naruto." Sasuke spoke up as he stood. "Trapped like rats."

I slowly stood up to see the Ame-nin stare us at in shock.

Yep your plan failed. Congrats, you get to have a knuckle sandwich.

Sasuke told the Ame-nin what our plan was, which I never understand why we tell our enemies what we did in the past. Oh well

Naruto's knee hit the ground as he grunted.

"Naruto you used too much chakra. I'll take it from here." Sasuke smirked.

Before anyone knew it Naruto had came out of no where punching the three Ame-nin.

"I'm not going to let you have the fun part!"

"Eh!" I pouted. "But I wanted to punch them!"

 _Better luck next time._

Shut up.

 **Sorry that this took so long! I been busy lately. Hopefully I can make it up to you in the next chapter!**

 **And Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for being so late guys, I have not given up on the story. My life has gotten so busy lately but I will try to keep this up. And thank you for the follows and favorites guys and the reviews!**

Chapter .8. Let our Fight begin

"Oi oi." One of the Ame-nin mocked as they stood up. "We're not out yet!

 _Oh hey! Here is your lucky chance, meaning my lucky chance! Now let me take over!_

As if I would do that, Akia really is annoying.

'We're unlucky, but not just yet!" One of the other Ame-nin yelled to us forming a sign. "Mist clone justu!"

Oh crap, why couldn't they just stay down? Or just give us their scroll and leave?

"Shadow clone?" Naruto question as we stared at all the clones in front of us.

"No Naruto." I told him before anyone else could say anything. "They are not, and you won't be able to hit it."

"The real one is in there right Hima?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. Why- no Naruto don't you dare charge in there like a idiot!"

"Naruto!"

Naruto automatically tried to hit one of the clones, and it went right through.

"I told you! Idiot!"

"Naruto stop!"

Kabuto (to my despise) and I ran over to Naruto, who was still trying to hit the clones.

"They're not solid like yours!" yelling I pulled out a kunai.

"Sasuke! Stop using your sharingan!" Sakura's voice now echoed.

Naruto and I looked back quickly to see that Sasuke is on the ground gripping his neck.

Is it that mark that I saw before?

"You shouldn't make openings"

 _Hey dipsh*t you need to worry about yourself!_

Of course there stood a Ame-nin over Naruto with a kunai in his hand.

Kabuto then came out of nowhere getting Naruto out of the way of the kunai only to get himself hurt.

God f*cking Kabuto!

With this Kabuto's trust rate went up with the group. Lovely.

Once again though as Kabuto laid on the ground I saw one of the guys kunai hit him once again. He sure knows how to dodge huh? Maybe this is why he failed so many times.

I was getting ready to defend myself until I saw the guys stand there like they were afraid of something.

Uh why are they-?

Out of no where Naruto kicks all three of the Ame-nin down knocking them all out in the process.

 _And there went your chance genius._

Shut up.

With that Naruto sat on the ground patting, as Kabuto thanked him.

"I'll look for the scroll." I told them quickly so I could be no where near Kabuto.

"Me too!" Naruto shouted following me over to the fallen nin.

Luckily after not even a minute or two Naruto found the scroll and started yelling about it.

Something caught my eye though, Sasuke was looking at Kabuto with one of those thinking looks.

Is he finally realizing that Kabuto is bad news? Hopefully, I'm tired of being the only one against him.

After getting everyone up, with Sakura's pleasure of getting to half carry Sasuke; we kept on to the tower.

Walking beside Naruto the whole entire time I tried to stay away from Kabuto. Lets say it was hard, at times it seemed like Kabuto was trying to get information off of me. He would come close to me and try to ask questions which I somehow averted.

When we finally made it to the tower there came Kabuto's teammates.

Finally! Now take this guy and leave my team alone.

With Naruto and Kabuto talking for a few more minutes we ended our adventure with him.

It included Naruto smiling in the end though as Kabuto wished us luck.

We entered the tower only to see no one in there, only a huge sign.

"The h*ll!" I shouted angrily. "We come all the way over here and for what no one to be here!"

"Hima calm down!" Sakura barked at me.

"Make me!"

"Sakura, I'm alright." Sasuke spoke up now. "You can let go."

"Oh okay."

Oh someone is disappointed, bet that was the best thirty minutes of her life ever.

 _To me it looks like she could have been in that position forever._

Mhm.

"Oi oi!" Naruto now shouted looking around the room. "What do we do now?"

"Uh, there a sign look at it!" Sakura grabbed everyone's attention.

'If qualities of Heaven are your desire, acquire wisdom and knowledge to take your mind higher. If Earthly qualities are what you lack, train you body in the fields and prepare to attack. When both Heaven and Earth are opened together, the path of peril will revert to the righteous path forever. This " " is the secret way...that guides us on from this place today' – The Third Hokage.

"I don't get it." Naruto and I spoke at the same time.

 _It must be_ fun _to have two idiots on the same team._

'Yeah shut up!'

"Looks like a word is missing."

"This is probably about the scrolls." Sakura now spoke up again. "I think they are telling s to open them."

Naruto pulled the scrolls out handing Sakura the heaven scrolls.

Everyone started to crowd around but me, now way was I going to be anywhere near the scrolls and be attacked by anyone! Or at least I wanted to be the last one down.

Backing away I gathered chakra to my hand forming the crystal armor, now I'm ready.

As soon as they had opened the scroll, smoke to come out of the scrolls.

"Naruto, Sakura! Drop the scrolls!" Sasuke ordered them.

And now time to attack!

Charging into the smoke as my name was called, I had my plan ready. Hit the thing that came out of the scroll end of story.

As the smoke started the clear as I got closer I saw the face of Iruka.

What?

Trying to look harder as I charge I still see Iruka's face.

"Mother f-!" I stop my fist mid way.

"Long time no see." Iruka smiled then saw my fist. "And Hima is always cautious as always.

Okay now this got everyone. How and why Iruka was here we didn't understand. I mean seeing your old sensei standing in front of you is pretty weird, especially when we were taking this exam.

"What's going on!"

"Looks like you guys had trouble." I backed away slowly from Iruka as he started to talk. "At the end of the second part of the exam, it's set up so we Chunins meet up with the exam takers, and I was allowed to be the one to greet you."

"Greet us?"

"Yep and you made it just in time."

I have a feeling Iruka begged them to letting him greet us because of Naruto.

"Congratulations for passing the second part of the test you four." Iruka smiled. " I would buy you a round of ramen but-."

Naruto immediately pounced onto Iruka yelling about how we passed the test why laughing.

Iruka of course was trying to tell him to listen and that he wasn't done talking but that didn't work at all. He should know this by now, once Naruto starts its hard to shut him up.

All three of us fell to the ground as Naruto continued to jump around yelling.

 _That kid has too much energy. Maybe I should kill him so I never have this see this again._

Yeah not going to happen.

And with that started our lecture from Iruka, which to tell the truth I don't remember. The only thing I remember was passing out on the ground, too tired to continue until I was woken up by Iruka.

"Hima you didn't pay attention did you?"

"To admit it nope I didn't." As I sat up yawning I see everyone looks more exhausted than me now.

"As always, you fall asleep through every lecture you get."

"Yep." Giving the thumbs up I smiled. "This is how I kept my test scores low."

Fifteenth minutes later we stood in another room.

There stood, the rookie 10, Lee's team, Kabuto's team, the oto and Suna team, and Haruna's team.

All the sensei stood in front of us with the third hokage as well with them. Nana looked like she was happy to see Haruna and them good and well, well more like she was glowing.

We stood in a line in our teams. Naruto was in front with Sasuke behind him, then Sakura(to her pleasure) and finally me.

I know what is going to happen now, another lecture and I have to listen to this too, or I'll be in trouble.

Okay now time to be a Shikamaru.

What a drag!

 _You're telling me, and I have to listen to this too! Ugh just let me kill something already._

Oh, and Akia feels the same, shocker.

"For the third part of the exam, okay let me explain." The third starting talking.

Freaking tell us what the third part if old man!

Okay since I know this will take long let me explain it in a short way, basically he told us the exam is to promote friendship among the countries, and a replacement for war. Something about losing a life to protect the village, so on so on. In the end of the lecture I felt like he was just doing it for the heck of it.

Suddenly a guy comes out of no where, getting me to come back to the world of the living.

 _Finally something else to see! I'm so bored!_

"Hello everyone, I am Hayate and I will be the referee for this part of the exam." Hayate had turned to us why coughing. "Before the third part of the exam there is something I's like you to do."

Looking at his face I could tell that he is sick plus the coughing, okay someone needs to go home and rest.

"Um, it's a preliminary for the third part of the test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event."

Uh what?

Now questions were being thrown out to Hayate.

"Um...because the first and second part of the exam was too easy this year, and so there are too many people remaining. According to the rules we must have a preliminary and reduce the numbers of participants for the third and final part of the exam. The hokage explained early that there will be many guests at the third part, so the fights could take too long, and we are limited on time."

Fabulous, what else could go wrong now.

"Um, so anyway those who are not feeling well...those who feel like quitting after I finish explaining the preliminary please come forward now. Since this will start immediately.

"What now?" Kiba yelled.

F*cking fabulous! This made my day even greater!

"I'm going to quit." Kabuto spoke up first before anyone could speak.

"What! But Kabuto-!"

"You're Yakushi Kabuto from Konoha right?" Hayate coughed one more time. "You can leave now."

"We would like to as well!" The voices of the twins echoed the room.

"What?" Haruna's yell echoed with them. "Where did your pride go?"

"Hey we're tired." I'm guessing Yoko said that as she shrugged.

"And it's boring now." Yuko probably said that.

"Plus we would probably end up fighting each other and that's not happening." They both ended at the same time clapping as Hayate said they could leave now.

"D*mn you two!" Haruna's cheeks are now puffing. Yep she is pissed off now.

"Um...now, are there no more retiring?"

"Huh!" Sakura's yell echoed in my ears, as Sasuke grunted grabbing his shoulder. "Sasuke you should quit before the preliminary starts!"

Sasuke gave Sakura the death stare.

"You have been strange since Orochimaru guy attacked you. That mark still hurts right? If you continue-!"

Uh, looking around I see that now everyone is staring at us.

Great, why is this team so dramatic? And great job on not telling everyone about that mark.

"Please quit." Sakura was now freaking crying. "I'm afraid, plus you are in no condition to fight right now!"

This continued for another minute until Sakura was about to raise her hand and make him stop until Sasuke grabbed her hand.

Oh are they having a moment?

"Shut up about this mark." He grunted to her.

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"This has nothing to do with you stay out of my business. I already told you that I'm a avenger. This isn't just a test to me. I just want to answer if I'm strong; to fight strong people, and they are here. I won't forgive you if you take that away from me."

Wow Sakura burn.

"You b*stard! Stop trying to act cool! Sakura is worried about you!"  
"Naruto you are the one I want to fight the most."

Alright that got Naruto on his side.

"Hima say something!" Sakura turned to me still in tears as Sasuke grunted in pain. "Tell him to not take the exam any more!"

"Hey I'm not his mom." I kicked the ground lightly. "If he wants to do it then he can. I'm not going to be part of this, plus we need to discuss this later since now everyone is looking at us."

"Hima! Please be on my side for once!"

"Uh we're talking about this later."

"Stop trying to run away!"

Oh she doesn't want me to run away? Okay I got it.

Grabbing Sakura by the collar of her dress, I made my forehead literally bang into her forehead; making her cry in pain.

"I said we're going to talk about this later!" Letting go of her collar she collapsed to the ground gripping her forehead. Now everyone was backing up a little as well as Naruto and Sasuke. "I'm really not in the mood right now; plus with the attention on us I can feel trouble coming this way. Naruto, Sasuke face the front so this exam can start. Lets have fun out there!"

Giving everyone my evil smile the boys turned as I made Sakura get right back up on her feet.

 _See you should be a leader. Even if you are dumb._

Thanks Akia I feel grateful now.

Looking back at the front I see Kakashi give me a thumbs up.

Right, well he must be happy about this.

"Um...now that's done, the preliminary will begin. This will be a one on one fight, basically fight as if you are in a real life confrontation."With a few more coughs Hayate continued once again. "Since we now have a even number of twenty two people, we will have eleven matches...the winners will move on to the third part of the exam."

Alright should be easy then. This continued as Hayate said there were no rules except they did not want a lot of corpses so they would jump in to end the fight if they had to.

So no killing got it, I don't want to kill in the first place anyway.

Soon a board came up and flashed the name Sasuke Uchiha VS. Yoroi Akaoo.

Alrighty Sasuke gets to go first, I know Sakura isn't pleased about this but; it would be better this way because now he can be finished with this part of the exam.

After Sasuke and Yoroi got put to the front of the room, we were told to go to the upper level.

To make this short, Sasuke won. Yep I didn't think he was going to at first but he somehow did. Lucky him to be done. Just as soon as he finished though Kakashi had taken Sasuke "hospital".

Right after was Zaku Abumi Vs. Shino Aburame. Lets say Shino was merciless. The bugs went right into the holes in Zaku's hands. Yep it was a genius idea to tell the truth. First I felt sorry for the guy, but after remembering what he did in the forest. Zaku deserved it.

Soonly after that fight Kakashi came back and informed us that Sasuke was in the hospital. Finally so Sakura will stop freaking out.

The next fight was Tsurugi Musumi Vs Kankuro.

At first I didn't know who Kankuro was until he came down wearing the suna headband. Oh so the one with that weird guy with the gourd, whatever his name is.

This fight was quick but amazing at the same time. Kankuro used a puppet as a decoy and the weapon to hurt his opponent. And with that Kankuro was declared the winner.

"Wow so cool!" I whispered loudly.

"More like he was cheating!" Naruto barked. "It was two to one! Is that allowed Kakashi sensei?"

"It's not cheating its a puppet. A weapon."

"A cool one at that!"

Next was Sakura VS. Ino.

Heh guess this is going to turn out to be a fangirl fighting. Well in the beginning it did anyway, since they were talking about Sasuke.

This was basically a cat fight. Punches were thrown, and kunai were too. Until Ino went and cut her hair to be a trap to get into Sakura's mind. Sakura somehow broke out of it though and with that the two punched each other with their remaining strength and passed out. So no winner, yay!

But this caused the boys to freak out. Wow they think they'll break that easy like they're dolls or something.

Next was Ten Ten Vs. Temari( from Suna). Another girl fight, but this fight ended as early as it started. Temari's fan was just to powerful for Ten Ten in the end. I'm so happy I didn't have to fight her!

After that was Shikamaru Vs. Kin Tsughi. That girl from the oto. Shikamaru with his genius mind, made it a quick victory. By capturing Kin into his shadow he made sure she was close to the wall; he and Kin both threw the shuriken to each other, they both dodge, but Kin's head hit the wall so hard it knocked her out. Wow Shikamaru just made that look really easy.

Now the next one was finally Naruto Vs. Kiba. Now this fight took forever, Naruto would not take no for a answer and would not stay down. That is one of the things I like about Naruto, he never gives up even when you have no chance of winning. After farting in Kiba's face(so nasty) he used the last attack Sasuke had used in his fight, making it a win for Naruto.

For the next match was Hinata Vs, Neji. I hated this fight, family against each other. And of course Neji was not going easy or even close to normal on her, just full on out. This fight ended with Hinata coughing up blood, and almost(or still) dying on the spot. One thing for Hinata though she never gave up. She tried her best. Naruto also made a vow in the end to win against Neji.

Since they had to clean up the floor I decided it was time for me to talk to Haruna.

"I'll be right back." I tell Kakashi as I pass him down the stairs getting a nod.

When I finally made it over there Haruna gave me a wave as Nana noticed me coming.

"Hey you finally made it over here." Haruna patted my shoulder. "So how did the second part of the exam go for you?"

Straight away I gave the death stare.

"You're kidding right? We barely freaking made it. And guess who we ran into?"

"Who, some friendly ninja?"

"I wish! It was freaking Kabuto!" groaning I leaned on the rail.

"What I thought we both agreed to stay away from him?"

"Well when you're the only person on the team who says that, it doesn't work out too well."

"What is bad about this Kabuto guy?" Nana now spoke up.

"He freaking has this ninja info cards, that has information on every one. Even their missions!"

"That is strange, usually missions are kept a secret, not matter what the rank is. Its almost like he is a spy."

A spy, who knows maybe, maybe not we couldn't just say he was without proof.

"Next match Gaara Vs. Rock Lee!" Hayate yelled.

"Crap! I gotta go talk to you later!"

With a nod, I ran back over to where the rest of team seven was.

"My my, aren't you the talkative person." Kakashi spoke when I made it back to them.

"I guess you can say that."

"How did you meet them anyway?" Sakura started to ask the questions now. Oh joy.

"They came into the training grounds, lost I guided them back and we became friends somehow. End of story." I told her quickly as I leaned on the rail, getting a look from everyone.

Now this match that happened. It turned out horrible in the end. I can say one thing Lee was pretty cool out there, when Gai told him to take off his weights I thought it was like a little weight on the side, not so much that it make the ground shake when it hit the floor! I could never see myself carrying that much on my legs. Lee had gotten a hit on Gaara which shocked everyone, I guess because he never got "hit". Soon after that Lee got badly hurt, to where they had to end the match and Gaara was declared the winner.

Sakura was about to jump down to Lee and Gai until Kakashi told her not too.

Of course though Naruto had to jump down there, not giving a d*mn.

Soon one of the medic nin asked to talk to Gai, that isn't a good sign.

"Its worse than we thought." I spoke out loud.

"Huh?"  
"Usually when they ask to see the jounin sensei, it means it worse. Lee doesn't look like he is dying, its something different now."

Naruto soon was yelling about what Lee was going to do now, about how he wants to fight Sasuke and Neji.

Is this about his Ninja career? This must mean a lot to him right? I guess Lee being a ninja was all he wanted to be, all he wants to do in life.

Kakashi made Naruto stop yelling and that was the end of that.

Now only four of us were left, Dosu, Choji, Haruna and me.

In a matter of seconds my fate was sealed.

"Dosu VS. Choji."

I have to fight Haruna.

The thought appeared in my mind now, I know I wanted to spar with her at some point but not now. I wanted to be more ready, since I know nothing about her, like Haruna knows nothing about me. We are in the same situation then. Everyone here, pretty much knew what they were going to fight against, well except for Lee and Ten Ten, oh and that Tsurugi guy. The Suna nin had been a complete mystery and now it was revealed. Haruna's team, they are a mystery too. I never got to see them in a fight; I never even seen the twins fight!

"Winner Dosu!"

Oh sh*t!

Looking down, there I see Choji passed out on the floor as the medice nin picked him up and got him out of the room.

"Last match Hima Tori Vs. Haruna Tsutsumi!"

Naruto hit me on the back. "Go pound her to the ground Hima!"

Please no.

"Good luck Hima." Kakashi and Sakura both told me.

"Yea yea." I waved them off as I took the stairs down.

When both Haruna and I both made it to the middle of the room, she smiled at me giving her hand out.

"I never thought we would have to fight this early." I took her hand as she spoke. "Lets make this fun, even match!"

"Yeah agreed." Smiling we let go of each others hand and gave a high five.

"Uh...okay." Hayate spoke again as we stood there smiling. "Let the final match begin!"

Both of us stood there for a moment. Okay who is going to go first? Haruna or me?

Quickly I made sure both of my fist had the crystal armor.

"What!" Haruna yelled in surprise. "So cool! I never met a crystal user before!"

Laughing I decided to be the first to attack. Running at high speed, I gave punch after punch, which she dodged of course.

I fell back, so I wouldn't be close to her.

Okay so punching is not going to work. Then I should do something different then.

Fine, I been practicing this for a while anyway.

"Crystal Technique: Shuriken Wild Dance!" I yelled as I jumped into the air forming my hand signs.

Crystals formed around me, like little swords then going right after Haruna.

"Oh Crap! Earth Technique: Wall Barrier!" Haruna shouted as she threw her fist to the ground.

Man she is a earth user! This is going to be rough.

When I landed on the ground and Haruna showed her self again, I threw a kunai quickly hopefully it would hit her, but no it didn't. It barely made it by her.

D*mn I need to practice more!

"Hima! What are you doing! Use a powerful move already!" Naruto yelled at me, why punching a railing. "You are stronger than this!"

Yeah I usually am, but right now I'm tired. I don't feel like doing anything really.

"Hima!"

Can he just shut up?

I dodge a shuriken that Haruna threw at me.

 _You could just let me be in charge._

No thank you.

"Earth Technique: Barrier!"

Huh? Quickly making a crystal barrier form around me, the earth came above me.

Crap, now I got myself stuck. Great, maybe I should let her win. I mean, I have next year anyway.

"Now now, we can't let that happen." Akia _whispered_ , she _whispered_ in my ear. "You have to shed blood, give a good show. We can't end it like this."

No please! I can't let Akia take control, she might kill Haruna!

"Now go to sleep. Have a nice dream!"

Akia's smile now showed up in my eyes, before darkness took over.

Haruna's P.O.V(But not really)

Everyone stood there for a moment holding their breath.

Haruna was the most out of breath. Had she done it? Did Hima feel like she couldn't get out of it.

"Hima!" Haruna looked up to see Hima's team looking at the earth barrier. The one in orange, Naruto was yelling loudly like always.

Haruna kinda felt sorry for Hima since her team is always loud, but she can control them. Heck Hima showed she could when she hit that pink her girl Sakura in the head.

"Hima, get out of there!"

It had now been two minutes since she got Hima in there, if she didn't get out soon she was going to pass out, or the referee, Hayate( she guessed) was going to declare her self the winner.

"The winner is-!"

Suddenly the barrier got broken out of.

There stood Hima, with nothing but her crystal armor on her fists.

"Hmmm." Hima hummed it. "Look not even a drop of blood on the floor. We can't end it like this! That would be so lame!"

Hima had whined about this, Haruna had never (since she met her) herd her complain about there being no blood.

"Hey you!" That made Haruna focus on Hima hard, as Hima finally spoke to her. "How about you die? I'll make it end quickly, so you won't feel pain. Well I won't feel it at least."

That made her laugh now, the Hima started laughing about blood.

"I think she just snapped." Someone spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Hima started once again almost dancing as she spin in a circle. "I have a entertaining show for you today! It will be the death of this girl!"

Now everyone was looking scared, but mostly from Hima's team though. Guessing from the looks, that meant Hima never acted like this before.

Something is different, something happened to make her different. Haruna now just noticed how her chakra now felt different.

It felt dark, not as light as it usually is. It felt so dark like if she got anywhere close to Hima she would choke from the chakra.

Hima came out of nowhere behind Haruna as she grabbed her arm, making a crystal form around it.

"What!" Haruna was going to smash it until Hima spoke up.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you! Or your arm will go bye bye."

Okay so now she can't use any of her jutsu, what can she do now? Only pull out a kunai and hope she can win? The only choice right?

Pulling out a kunai, she deflected the shuriken Hima threw.

"Hey don't just deflect now! Just die so this can be a great show!"

Haruna stood there showing that she was not going to take the hit.

"Tsk, fine then; I'll give you something you can't dodge or deflect!"  
Hima jumped to the railing then pounced into the air.

"Crystal Technique: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance!"

Red like snow flakes came and hit Haruna, leaving cuts all over her body as blood hit the floor.

"Now time to end this!" Hima came running with a kunai as she was going to stab her, what it looked like in the heart.

Suddenly jounins came out everywhere. One grabbed her arm, another grabbed her leg, as one grabbed her other leg and arm.

"Now now." Hima hmmed once again. "Why are you guys getting in my way!"

That made one of them let go of her as she slung them off.

"Hima Tori is disqualified, this means no winner." Hayate now spoke.

What? She didn't even win either? Well she was about to lose, never mind she did lose.

"What! You let that Neji guy about kill that girl, and he still gets to go on! No fair!"

Earning a glare from the referee, a jounin with sliver hair came down the stairs.

"Tsk, fine. I'm done here anyway."

Suddenly Hima's body went limp that the jounin caught her before she hit the floor.

Hima's groan came as she grabbed her head, almost like she had just woken up.

When Hima looked up shocked Haruna then knew that was not the Hima throughout that battle.

Back to Hima's P.O.V

The darkness had hit me and these words came out as I listened to them.

"Oh you hit everything don't you Hima? You hit that your uncle dragged you along that long a*s journey then dropped you off in the village. You also hate the fact that you have to be on a _team_."

Akia's voice rang in my ears.

Did I truly think this? No, I don't I know I don't.

"You hate the fact that you all did D rank missions for so long, like that was going to help you become a legendary Sannin. You hate even more of the fact that the nine tail fox came and killed your mom and dad, and so you also hate Naruto. But the most thing you hate is the fact your mom and dad died on you. They died leaving you behind with only your pervert uncle. This is all the hatred in your soul."

Was this really the hatred in my soul? Did I really hate everything about the world or just my world? Did I hate the fact that my parents did die. Yes I knew I did, every child would, but I knew nothing would change if I hated them for the reason; they're dead end of story. And yes I knew I hated my uncle. Uncle had left me in that village for a few months, came and got me and said lets go on a journey. Which was only his research. And to hate Naruto would have been so wrong, he was a baby just like me when he got the nine-tails put in him. (I had gotten Kakashi to talk more when I kept on asking him.) The whole village had already hated the poor boy, even I could tell when I first came back to the village how they hated him. Only a few people didn't hate him, I know the third hokage and Iruka didn't, and that ramen shop. Guess what Naruto never hurt the village or anything after all they done to him so I knew I could never hate him, not after all he has been through.

Also the nine-tails I could hate him, but that is like hating a animal being locked up, if we probably treated it like a friend or a comrade maybe it wouldn't of destroyed the village. Who knows, not me...not anyone.

These thoughts and Akia's voice echoed on in the darkness to what it seems for hours, maybe even days.

Finally a light entered my eyes, letting a groan out, I put my hand to my head.

Realization had hit me that I was being held onto. There three jounin were around me, one was holding me, since it was a male arm I'm guessing it was Asuma.

You know how usually you look at what is in front of you when you first wake up right? Well I didn't I looked up and around to see everyone's (well mostly from the Konoha) face shocked about something. What happened?

Now looking straight in front of me there laid Haruna bloody, with a serious look. Taking a look at my hand I see more blood, why why did this happen now?

I wanted to run; I want to go run and hide in a corner. Akia had taken over my body again and almost killed Haruna.

"Hima, we need to talk." Kakashi's voice rang in my ears. With that everyone around me disappeared as Kakashi lowered himself down to my level.

"You been keeping a secret of your own, and we need to talk about it." Kakashi whispered once again to me.

"Okay, sensei."

Kakashi practially dragged me to the hospital and no later than fifteen minutes we sat in a room where no one else could come in, only the Hokage and maybe some guards.

The Hokage with Kakashi stood in front of me as I sat on the bed.

"So you read my report right?" I muttered to Kakashi.

Looking at hes face that told me no.

"Thanks. I worked hard on that!"

"I don't know what that has to do with your situation but no I didn't."

This was the thing I hated about Kakashi, he only wanted to read that perverted book that my uncle made.

"Now show us your neck."

With a sigh I moved my hair out of the way to show off the mark that snake left on me.

"Ah you have a mark too." Now the third chirped in.

"Nothing like Sasuke's though." Kakashi muttered. "And who did you get it from?"

"Can't say."

"Can't say? We can't help you unless you tell us."

"I mean I literally can't say it." I spat out at them.

"You're making this hard on us."

All of a sudden a bang came in showing my uncle with a mad look on his face.

"Hima."

"Uh hey uncle Jiraiya, you seem in top shape."

Kakashi looked surprised, almost like a truck hit his face.

Did he not know I was uncle Jiraiya's niece?

Uncle now was staring at my neck showing the mark.

"Who did it?"

Sitting there for a moment I didn't speak a word.

"Who did it Hima, you are my niece. I made a promise with your mom and my brother to protect you."

"Fine, I can't say his name but I'll give you a clue. It was the snake."

It only took uncle a moment and the third it looked like to figure out who it was.

" Orochimaru."

Now uncle's face looked like he could go kill Orochimaru at the moment.

"After all this time, maybe I shouldn't of left you in the village. The promise-I broke it."

"Jiraiya." The third hokage now spoke, almost like he was going to scold him.

"Anyway, we have to get that seal off you now."

"No!"

"What?"

Now everyone looked at me weird since my outburst. I know it was weird, but Akia.

"I- I made a promise."

"With Orochimaru?"

"No with someone else."

"And who was that." Kakashi started to but back in.

"None of your business."

 _Move aside dip sh*t, I'll get this confusion out of the way._

And how is that? The only thing Akia would do is make everyone on high alert.

 _Exactly, I can't fight anyone here anyway. You're body is weak against them._

"Hima, this we're serious about this, you cannot keep that seal on you."

"Hima-."

"Oh shut up you old farts!" My voice rang out.

Akia had taken my body once again, luckily she knew not to fight them. My body slumped forward as she made my elbow lean on my knee.

"Hima can't say a single word but I can." She added smirking. "Dear old father won't be happy, but eh he would be found out anyway."

"But you're-."

"No I'm not Hima, I'm another soul genius. Would Hima act like this I think not! And another fact.

Akia jabbed a finger into Kakashi's chest.

"You can't take the seal off the a*s, take this off then I'm dead. Hima made a promise, I want to see if she can keep that promise."

Yep, Akia got everyone now...it seems ridiculous to believe that another soul may be in me.

"Alright, what is your name?"

"Akia don't forget it Kakashi Sensei!"

Standing up we both looked at the third hokage.

"Heed this warning, mess with the seal on Hima and you are dead."

Giving me the will of my body back, I leaned against the bed.

Thanks Akia you made so much things better, ugh she is so much of a pain.

"Hima you're not lying about this are you?"

"And why would I lie? If I was lying, then I would be wasting both my time and yours. Can I go now?"

"Al-alright you may leave."

"Thanks."

I started to leave out of the room until I spoke these words,

"Do not tell anyone else about Akia, I want this to be a secret."

Shutting the door I let out a sigh. That was so awkward.

 _It was? I found it fun at first._

Akia you made it even worse by the way.

 _What? I did no such thing._

Mhm...

After a moment of walling down the hallways the thought appeared to me, how was I going to face everyone? How was I going to face my team? My friends? How was I going to face Haruna?

 **Again sorry that I'm late, to me this was pretty bad, I could have done much better but I wanted to get this out for you guys.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the follows and favorites guys!**

Chapter.9. And so we meet

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto yelled once again as he slammed his palm into the ground.

It has been fifteen days since uncle took Naruto in as his student, and lets say I'm not happy about it.

 _Someone sounds jealous!~_

Why wouldn't I be? I asked over and over again to be uncle's student and the answer was always no.

As I sat there squatting why looking at the two bicker at the tadpole Naruto had now summoned once again.

"Do it once again!" uncle shout as he came beside me to peek at the women on the other side of the bush.

"So why did you take Naruto as your student but not me when I asked?" Giving him the you better tell me look.

"The kid wouldn't stop bothering me."

"I remember I bothered you so much with the same question, which in the end included you almost throwing me out of the window, luckily the hotel lady came in time to stop you."

"Oh I did? I don't remember a single thing." Uncle has hmed.

"D*mn!"

Another tadpole was summoned once again. Great, I walked over to Naruto.

"Hima give me some tips!" He whined as I squatted down to look at the tadpole closer.

"Sorry can't give any."

"Why?"

With a sigh I told him the same thing I told him before.

"Uncle never taught me the summoning jutsu."

"Why not? You're his niece aren't you?"

"Yep but apparently he won't teach me a single thing but the basics. So that makes you special then."

Naruto's face lit up at this statement and so he started to use the same jutsu again.

Walking back over to uncle I look to see that he is still giggling about the women.

"Hey maybe you should teach your student or at least help him."

"I am I am. Maybe you should be training Hima since you didn't make it to the finals."

"Stupid Uncle!" Hitting him in the head I storm off.

Of all the things to say he had to say that! He could of said 'how about you go learn a new jutsu or find a teacher.

Maybe I should go burn all of his stuff and that'll teach him a lesson.

"You must be Hima Tori! Jiraiya's niece right?" A woman's voice caught my attention.

Stopping to look around I see a woman who looked to be twenty eight with a figure, a figure I wished I had. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, as her eyes shined like emeralds. She wore a red top that showed some cleavage, a pair of black pants hugged her, and a Konoha headband hung on her hips. The woman was smiling at me which was kinda weird.

Well kind of was anyway. Most of the villagers smile at me because of my title as Jiraiya's niece, or at least the ones who do know.

"Uh yeah and what of it?"

"Oh nothing I just want to talk about your uncle is all!" She now came over to me putting a arm around my shoulder, putting her lips near my ear she whispered. "What does he like in women?"

What? A woman asked what he likes in women?

"If you read his books then you'll know." I stated was getting her arm off me.

"I read all of his books and all he does is run away from me!"

"I don't understand."

"I known him for so long that I know everything he likes and still he runs away from me!"

This woman was now crying, crying about my uncle that doesn't like...her?

"I researched everyday about him and all he does is run away!" She now cried on the ground.

Research? Wait...

 _Hey looks like one of those-_

"So you're a stalker?" I confronted her.

"What no!" She yelled in surprise. "I'm a mega stalker!"

Oh great just like uncle.

"Who are you anyway!" Now yelling I pointed at her.

"Oh, Emiko Kitagawa at your service!"

"Well Emiko I have stuff to do so enjoy stalking my uncle."

Which was the truth, Shichurou and I had made plans to meet up at the library then go to a dango shop; so I could read his story.

Leaving Emiko behind, I walked to the library to see Shichurou was indeed standing out there waiting for me.

"Hey Hima!" He greeted with a small wave.

Giving a greeting back we begin to walk to the dango shop.

We had finally just sat down when a voice came.

"Oh, I see you're on a date!"

Turning around I see that it was Emiko, the stalker.

"Uh, sorry ma'am but we're not a couple." Shichurou spoke these words as quickly as Emiko had spoke.

" _Oh someone just got friend zoned."_

'We have always been in that zone and always will be.'

 _Yeah yeah that's what everyone says._

Emiko hummed at this statement.

"Hima we need to talk."

"If its about my uncle then no. You can go stalk him all you want."

"It's about your training."

Okay here I have to admit; I thought she was just doing it to bother me.

"Oh Hima, we can do this another day." Shichurou picked up his notebook, then continued to walk as he gave a wave to me.

Without a single warning Emiko grabs my arm dragging me away to a training ground.

"Why did you drag me out here? I'm on break right now, for a whole month to be exact!"

"I don't care about your break, because I am going to be your teacher."

A green crystal formed into the palm of Emiko's hand.

"I'm not a natural born like you, but I did learn it and I heard you need a teacher to teach you."

The fact now appeared to me that this woman could teach me, and she was the first crystal user I ever met.

"Be my teacher." Finally finding the words to say I took the crystal from her.

"Good, I'm happy you're on the right page as me." Emiko smiled. "You will be my first student so lets have fun with this!"

Yes finally I will now have a teacher to teach me how to properly use my kekkai genkai.

"Training begins tomorrow be prepared!"

"What? I want to do it now!" Screaming I almost threw the crystal back at her.

"Nope, I have business."

"Business?"

"Yep with your uncle."

And of course I knew right away Emiko meant stalk my uncle.

"Lovely." Giving her a disgusted look, we went our separated ways for the day.

Now I'm going to describe how my first week with Emiko went as my teacher, lets say it was wasteful!

Here is what we did on the very first day.

"Here." Emiko handed me a two buckets, with nothing in it of course.

"What do I do with this?" Waving the buckets in front of her face.

"What do you think? Go fill it with water and hold onto the handles for today."

With that Emiko went to looked over a bush to stare at my uncle why he was staring at the women in the river.

I'll never find out what she sees in my him.

 _Maybe she likes pervert men._

For a moment I didn't want to believe Akia, but with this situation that was the only answer.

Day two was the same thing, except now I was getting annoyed.

Then day three came.

This time Emiko held a pair binoculars, staring at my uncle as he trained Naruto.

"So how did you meet uncle anyway?" Holding onto the handles of the bucket I blurted out the question.

 _Why did you ask that question? Now she is most likely going to go on about her childhood._

"Hmm." Emiko continued looking at uncle. "I met him when we were at the academy together; which to admit I found him annoying at first. Then later on I started to fall for him!"

Eh so...

"Wow you're old?"

"I am not old!" With that Emiko threw the binoculars at my head. "Do you see any white hair or winkles? No you do not! Kids these days."

This is one of the things Emiko does not like, being called old.

Of course for the rest of the week this happened over and over again until finally I had enough.

"What is the use of this?" Yelling I threw down the buckets.

 _You sound like a spoiled brat, just do what she tells you._

Emiko sighed as she stood up from looking over the bush; as she put down the binoculars a question came.

"So you think you're strong enough to go on with the training?"

Huh?

Now putting a hand on her hip, she asked the question again with a serious look.

"I guess I am."

"Then fight me, one on one. Try and kill me; hurt me. Whatever you want, we'll see then if you're ready to go on."

 _Finally a fight, let me handle this so we can move on! Its been so boring this week!_

No, I know I need to do this myself.

The truth was that yes Akia has been taking over for me too much in the past. I know it was only two-three times, but that was a lot. And the first time she killed people!

"Alright!"

Crystals started to form around my fist as I charged up to Emiko.

Of course this is what she does, simply dodges with her hands behind her back.

After throwing a few more punches Emiko dodges even more.

Emiko now kicked me back as I tried another punch; leaving me on the ground breathless.

"I thought you were going to be a Sannin? Isn't that your dream? Or was that a lie?"

"Heh, that legendary to you." I threw right back at her, not even giving her a moment. "And its not a dream its a fact. I will become a Sannin and I'll rub it all in your face!"

"With the way you look, its not going to happen."

With a smug look she proceed to pick up the buckets.

"Now go fill up the buckets with water; if you want to prove to me that you will be a Sannin one day."

"But this is so useless!" Standing up I took the buckets from her. "What will holding two buckets with water on my arms help with?"

"Okay then, make the crystals cover to your elbow; now."

Doing as I was told to do, I felt the weight of the crystal.

"Heavy isn't it?" Emiko smirked.

"Its always heavy!"

"And guess what since it's always heavy you will lose stamina easily!"

Puffing out my cheeks I started to grumble.

 **Emiko P.O.V**

Emiko watched as the her young student grumbled on about the bucket.

Seeing this another girl appeared in front of her eyes.

Her red hair shined as the light was hitting her head. Sweat poured down her face as she looked up at Emiko.

"Why do I have to do this stupid exercise?" The girl yelled pumping her fist in the air. "I'm from the great Tori clan; I don't need to do this! I need you to teach me!"

"Hm? Using your clan name for this huh?" Emiko leans down with a smirk. "I went through this and so will you. Your own grandmother taught me this and so you will learn this too."

"Ehhhhhhhh?"

Coming back to reality Emiko smirked at this. Just like her mother.

 **Back to Hima's p.o.v**

And with that is how my week was with Emiko. After that though she told me she had to be "somewhere".

"What to stalk my uncle more?"

"No; for your information it's actually a mission. So why I'm not here for the month or two I expect you to run around the village twice a day; oh with weights on your legs why carrying the buckets of water of course."

"Fine, but what is so important about this mission that it would take you over a month to complete it?"

 _Maybe she is weaker than you think._

"Its a S rank mission can't tell you one thing." Emiko smiled as she patted my head. "Only thing I can tell you is that it'll take more than a month."

Sighing I pushed her hand off my head ending the conversation.

And so I did my training every morning during the few weeks before the last part of the chunnin; there was only a few days before it was going to be here and with that I heard Naruto was in the hospital.

Knowing him he over did it again. After stopping by the Ino's family flower shop I started making my way to the hospital.

But with Naruto being passed out for three days I wonder what my uncle made him do.

Ugh; hopefully not something perverted.

After ten minutes I finally reached Naruto's room. To hearing Naruto laughing.

"That's just like him!"

"Heh." Is that Shikamaru? "You two aren't the type to have girls come visit you so..."

Opening the door to two stared at me.

"Oh so what does that make me?" Smirking I walk over to them.

Shikamaru sighed closing the book he had been reading.

"So troublesome. Of course you had to come in now."

"Well yeah my teammate is hurt or was hurt." Eyeing Naruto I grabbed a chair and sat on the other side. "I'm guessing uncle taught you something cool."

"Heh! You bet!"

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Shikamaru picked up a basket of fruits sitting it on the bed. "It's stupid but I brought it for Choji; but the doctor said no, so I thought we could eat it."

"Really?" Naruto yelled grabbing a apple. "You're a pretty nice guy."

"Yep so nice." I grabbed a pear smirking.

"You idiots! It's because it would be bad to waste it!"

All of a sudden a horrible feeling came into the air, it felt horrible and dark.

"What is that!" Naruto questioned first before anyone of us move.

"I know this feeling!" Shikamaru being the first one to get up starts moving to the door.

"Then where is it coming from!" I now question as we jogged around the hospital.

"Rock Lee's room."

Once we reached the room my body stopped outside the door.

Why the other two ran right in I gripped the side of the door; trying to make myself not run away.

 _You really are a coward._

At this moment I didn't need her to tell me that.

Yes I am a coward, but this killer intent...it was horrible.

"A monster eh?" Gaara's voice entered my ears.

So he is the one with this killer intent; my gosh.

"Then...it's the same for me. As you said I has a messed up childhood." Gaara continued why staring about both Shikamaru and Naruto. "I was born into this world by taking the life of my own mother...to become the ulimate shinobi my father attached the incarnation of sand upon me through ninjutsu...I was born a _monster_.

Everyone stood in shock at this.

"The very monster is called Shukaku-."

Huh, wait that means that he is-

 _Just like Naruto huh?_

He is like Naruto...this-this means he could just as well go out of control like Naruto did during the wave mission.

"Come on give him some time." A girl's voice came into my ears. "He is in darkness right now. You have to help him."

Huh?

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder, pushing me off to the side lightly.

There stood Gai, with his hand still on my shoulder he stomped his foot on the ground.

"That's enough! The finals are tomorrow, don't get so antsy. Or do you want to stay here starting today?"

Gaara grabbed his head in pain and started making his way to the door, moving more off to the side I held onto my breath.

"I'll defintely kill you guys...Just wait." Gaara spoke to them before looking at me. "Especially you."

After he left the hallway I collapsed to the ground shaking.

"Hey are you okay?"Gai spoke to me with a worried look.

"Yeah I'm fine." I tried to pick myself off the floor but only failed.

 _Man I can't believe I'm stuck with you! How do you expect to survive in this world?_

In truth I didn't know now, I was all about keeping peace in the world,but you can't make the world with doing nothing. You have to kill at times you have to...kill others.

"Alright." Gai's voice filled my ears again as he grabbed both of my shoulders. "Up you go."

"Thanks."Turning to Naruto and Shikamaru I told them good luck for tomorrow.

"UGH! Pervy Sage! Where is he!" Naruto's yells filled the hospital as I quickly started making my way home.

That night, I laid in my bed covering my head hoping to never feel this feeling ever again.

"Hima!" A voice called. "Hey Hima wake up!"

Opening my eyes there stood my dear uncle.

"What are you here to say you won't let me be you're student?"Growling I sat up.

"No and yes you can not be my student."

"Get out!"Yelling I threw a pillow hitting him right in the face.

"Wait-wait! I need you to read this!" Uncle handed me a file of papers.

"Alright." Opening the first page I knew this was his perverted book.

Throwing it at him I yelled again.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"JUST GET OUT!"

 _I hate that man. Always so loud._

Sighing I got and started to get ready.

I have a feeling today is going to be a horrible day.

"Hey Hima you ran out of milk."

"STUPID UNCLE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? GET OUT!"

 **Yeah sorry for the long wait guys. I know this was horrible, and I wanted it to be longer but I needed to get this out now. So the reason for this long wait was one writer's block, and two wanting to write a new story. And I'm not going to do this, because I know if I write another story now this one will never be completed. And I would prefer it to be completed all the way through and not at just naruto but the shippuden part too. I will try my best to start writing more and getting back into the grove of it. So here is a little sometime I wrote during a time of trying to get back into it.**

Filler/ short chapter.

Hima as a child before learning what her uncle wrote in his novels admired him. She always told him she would be a great shinobi and novelist, until the day came. When she found out her uncle is a pervert.

The day started out like any other, the two would wake up in the hotel room they were staying in and then go eat breakfast after training; after that Hima would take a nap then focus on her chakra exercises.

"I'm going to research Hima." Her uncle spoke excitedly. "Train until I get back!"

Hima nodding her head continued until a few minutes later a thought wondered onto her head.

'What does uncle even research?'

With that Hima left the hotel room following after her uncle. Minutes later she stopped at the bath house; looking for her uncle she came to see her uncle hiding on top of the bath house.

'What is he looking at?'

Continuing to look she came to see it was a womans bath he was looking at seeing no peeking at the women, why giggling and writing.

It only took her a moment to understand what was happening and this word came out of her mouth echoing throughout the whole village.

"YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

What do you do?

"Dismissed." Kakashi waved bye to his four students.

Hima sighed seeing that horrible book in his hand. Why must he have this book?

After their sensei disappeared into thin air the war of team seven started again.

"Sasuke how about we train together? Or maybe go eat something?"

"No."

With that Sakura sulked at the rejection of her beloved Sasuke.

"Sakura you can train with me! Oh or we can go get ramen!"

"Never in your life!"

Naruto sulked just as well.

"I'm going bye guys see you tomorrow!" Hima waved at them setting off to do whatever it was she was going to do.

After a moment Naruto asked a question.

"Hey, does anyone know what Hima even does after our missions?"

"Uh...no why? Its not like anyone cares."

"She never tells us what she is going to do though." Naruto whined. "Like what if she is a gang leader in the village? Or oh! A spy!"

"There would be no way!"

"Hm..."This made Naruto think for another moment.

"What if she has a boyfriend?"

This caught Sakura's interest. Was she finally done with having to protect her Sasuke from the evil witch?

"Or what if she is working on some cool justu?"

Sasuke now looked at this.

"We're in."

Thirty minutes later they started to follow Hima to where she was at the memorial rock.

The three watched as she sat there for a while with flowers sitting in front of her, not speaking a single word.

"Ugh this is so boring!" Naruto complained.

"Shhhh!" Sakura made Naruto quiet by pushing him onto the ground.

"Oh hey Hima!"Asuma called as he approached the girl.

"Oh hi sensei."

"What are you doing here? Don't your parents have graves?"

"Yeah but you know they're not truly there."

"Hm true."

"Well I gotta go anyway, I already told them what I wanted to say."

"Alright. See yea."

"Bye bye!"

With that Hima took off going to the streets.

"Okay go go!" Naruto motioned Sakura and Sasuke as they continued to follow her.

They followed as Hima passed many of the shop around the village, at times they would stop when she was given food from some of the owners.

Hima finally stopped in front of the library where a boy sat reading a book.

"How is he?" Naruto questioned out loud to the others.

"So Hima has a boy friend?" Sakura questioned.

As for Sasuke he didn't care, when was she going to train?

"Here you go." Hima pulled out a slip of paper. "Sorry that it took so long, I had to remember all the details."

"No its fine, I'm just happy I get to know all of your adventures."

The two spent another five minutes talking about it until the boy finally said he needed to do something making Hima leave.

No more than three minutes came out Jiraya, looked like he was holding a book as well too.

"Hey Hima! I got you a book!"

"Uh thanks uncle what is ….it?"Hima questioned as she read the title of the book.

Her finally turned dark as crystals started to form around the book, after it was fully around the book she threw it smashing it into pieces as her uncle cried out.

"NO MY RESEARCH!"

"YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

With this these guys realized this must be how her days are.

"I'm going home." Sasuke was the first one to speak as he started to walk away.

"Yeah me too." Sakura muttered following after him.

It took Naruto two seconds, "I'm gonna go train."


	10. Note

Hey this is just a quick update, I will be rewriting this whole story. It has me in a writer's block and one thing I hate how I wrote Hima. I will be try and get the new chapter out before I start to rewrite anymore. Just to see if its any better. I'll probably get it completed in two-three days since I'm going to go over my spelling and grammar also(One thing I never did). So look forward to Crystal Light continuing.

P.S. I had school at the time also so that took a whole lot of time.


	11. Note yet again

The new rewritten story is now out!


End file.
